La Próxima vez que te Enamores
by Etigya
Summary: Continuación de: Lazos Rojos. Eros y Rosas de Hielo.  Los muchachos, ahora hombres, establecen en la vida de pareja sólo que se les une una tercera persona... Shiryu.
1. Cap 1 El Reencuentro

Nota preliminares:

Ésta es continuación a: Lazos Rojos. Eros y Rosas de Hielo.

**El universo de Saint Seiya, con todo incluido, es propiedad de su autor, Masami Kurumada y de todos quienes hayan adquirido derechos legítimos y legales sobre ellos**.

En el desarrollo de este universo, Julián y Shun son las reencarnaciones de Poseidón y Hades y no las simples posesiones que sucedieron en la serie.

Cuando desarrollamos a los personajes que amamos lo hacemos desde nuestro propio corazón, quizás te encuentres que mi Ikki (por nombrar a uno de ellos) no es el que conoces pero es el Ikki que se ha creado para este universo y es el Ikki que vive en mi ego.

Por lo antes explicado y como un ser humano común y corriente, declaro que ¡por supuesto!, hay un personaje maravilloso por quien siento una profunda debilidad (después verán quien… quizás) aún así intento mantener el equilibrio entre todos, ninguno es malo y ninguno es inocente, son simplemente seres humanos intentando sobrevivir.

Y bueno, gracias por querer leer…

Kary.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La próxima vez que te enamores**

Kari no Chiryu.

Capítulo 1

**El Reencuentro**

"EROS, NO¡NO EN LAS ROSAS¡EROS SAL DE ALLÍ!".

Hyoga miró con un dejo de incredulidad al hombre joven corriendo, muerto de risa, en pos de su perro por todo el jardín.

¿Cómo pudo ser él y Hades la misma persona?. Recordando su lucha en el infra-mundo, se le hizo mucho más difícil relacionarlos a ambos. ¿Quién diría que Hades estaría corriendo en el jardín de su nueva casa detrás de un perro que era hoy en día el doble del tamaño que la semana pasada?.

Quizás no era tan difícil de creer. Hades reinó en el infra-mundo resignadamente, nunca exigió el trono de Zeus que le correspondía por ser el primogénito de Cronos pero eso no significó que el dios oscuro no apreciara la belleza de la naturaleza y la luz de la solana, quizás incluso lo apreció más que cualquier otro, porque no las tuvo muy frecuentemente, sino es que... nunca.

Además... Hades debió amar la primavera porque después de todo… se casó con ella.

"Ahem, si haces el favor de quitarte, quizás me pueda bajar".

La voz de Ikki lo trajo de nuevo al mundo. "¡Oh sí!". Dijo sobresaltado quitándose de la escalera de mano que había sostenido hasta entonces.

"Ne, Hyoga". Ikki frunció el ceño al enfrentarlo. A pesar que ahora el cisne era mucho más alto que él, la expresión de Ikki continuaba infundiendo respeto, para no decir miedo. "A Seiya no va a gustarle que mires a Shun así". Se apartó un poco al caminar a la casa. "Sé que a mi no me gusta".

Hyoga tragó el nudo en su garganta al cerrar la escalera y seguir a Ikki. –¿Diría Persephone lo mismo?--. Hyoga se preguntó. –¿Y por qué pienso en ella?--. Quizás porque era la única que podría llevarse el amor de Shun. –¿Qué haría Shun entonces?-- ¿cuál amor prevalecería¿el de Hades por Persephone¿el de Shun por Ikki?. Y ese era el problema, porque no hubo un Hades y un Shun. Ambos eran una única persona.

Uno un inmortal relegado por voluntad propia, apartado y taciturno, severo pero justo, cuya única alegría y felicidad fue Persephone, su esposa, la diosa de la primavera y de quien fue separado cruelmente; el otro, un mortal cuyo destino lo golpeó una y tantas veces con miseria y vejaciones, uno que creció bajo el afecto amoroso de su hermano... quien correspondió sus afectos. ¿A quién escogería él?.

Tan profundo estaba en sus pensamientos que sólo el golpe lo alertó que algo no iba como se suponía.

"¿Hyoga-koi¿daijoubu desu ka?".

Un gemido de dolor contestó a Seiya.

Ikki sonrió al enredo del ruso con la escalera. "Eso te enseñará a ver por dónde caminas".

"Iteee". Hyoga se quejó mientras Seiya le ayudaba a estar de pie. Desde la cocina, Shun sonrió al preparar algunos bocadillos, Eros se tranquilizó finalmente y estaba saboreando un hueso.

Fue su primer fin de semana en su nueva casa y como un grupo bastante íntimo de amigos, Seiya e Hyoga habían venido a ayudarlos con la mudanza y algunos arreglos. Durante todo el día se hicieron las reparaciones de rigor mientras jaranearon en la compañía y los tentempiés. Esa noche Seiya e Hyoga se quedaron a dormir, la casa era bastante grande para sólo una pareja.

"Incluso podríamos venir a vivir aquí". Seiya hizo pensar en un momento. El gesto de Ikki le hizo corregir rápidamente. "Ne, ne, Ikki-senpai, era una broma".

Ikki enarcó una ceja.

Hyoga sonrió al besar la sien del niño loco sentado entre sus piernas cruzadas. "Seiya sólo bromeaba, Ikki, estás muy tenso".

"Hai, Oniisan, relájate". Para apoyar su punto, Shun se detuvo detrás de su hermano para darle masaje a sus hombros tensos.

El Phoenix suspiró finalmente bajo la atención de Shun y sonrió. "Gomen". Se disculpó. "Supongo que he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente".

"Entonces te conviene descansar porque cuando Sahorí-san regrese no tendremos tiempo para nada con los preparativos de su boda". Seiya dijo alegremente pero Ikki, de nuevo, se tensó.

¿Qué iba a hacer Seiya cuando viera a Shiryu?... ahora que estaba con Hyoga, el Dragón venía para buscarlo.

Ikki no tenía duda de eso... ¡Dios!, le provocó dolor de la cabeza sólo pensarlo. Por qué Seiya tenía que hacerse tan importante para él. Si pudiera hablar con Sahorí antes de que regresaran… ¿Pero, qué iba a decirle¿que no trajera a Shiryu?, el Dragón ya estaba bastante crecido para ir dónde quisiera y cuando lo quisiera. ¿Y Seiya?, dónde estaba su amor hoy en día.

Durante los últimos tres años de la ausencia del Dragón, Ikki fue testigo del casi mendigar de Seiya por el amor de Hyoga y ahora, cuando el rubio finalmente lo aceptó, el destino le anuncia el regreso de quien, Ikki tenía por cierto, era el alma gemela de Pegaso.

Quizás fue mejor esperar y ver que resultaba de todo eso pero algo se retorció en su estómago porque supo que... pasara lo que pasara... Seiya iba a tener la peor parte y el muchacho simplemente ya había sufrido mucho. ¡Dios!, él se aferró a Hyoga como un naufrago a una tabla, quizás él mismo no comprendió aún eso. Que sus sentimientos por Hyoga eran necesidad de amar, de entregar todo ese amor que Shiryu dejó huérfano al abandonarlo... pero los dioses saben que el Dragón no mereció el amor de Seiya... y aún así...

"Oniisan¿quieres otro té?".

"¿Ah?, sí, gracias Ototo". Ikki respondió entregando la taza vacía a su hermano.

----------------------------------------------------

**Dos Semanas después.**

----------------------------------------------------

Hyoga anudaba el nudo de su corbata mientras Seiya se hizo botar alegremente a través de la habitación. "¡No puedo creer que Sahorí-san regrese!. Hace tanto tiempo".

El rubio sonrió al cepillar su cabello. El cariño entre Seiya y Sahorí siempre fue palpable, de hecho, en algún momento llegó a pensar que entre los dos había sentimientos distintos a los de la amistad.

"Apresúrate, Hyoga-koi, Ikki-Senpai y Shu-chan deben estar esperándonos".

"Sí, sí, ya termino".

-------------------------------------------------

"¿Por qué tan pensativo, Oniichan?". Shun preguntó atando la cadena de Eros a su collar, increíblemente, el cachorro que su hermano le regaló hace apenas dos semanas era ahora el tamaño de un pastor alemán adulto, aunque no igual de quieto.

"Nada en particular, Usabi... déjame cepillarte el cabello". Respondió el mayor al ver el esfuerzo de su hermano por sujetar el animal y arreglar su cabello nuevamente largo.

Ikki sonrió al cepillar el cabello de seda, aún le faltaba mucho para regresar a su longitud original pero estaba ahora tan largo... Shun lo dejó crecer desde que ambos se hicieran amantes, hace más de nueve meses.

"Cerberos, ya basta, siéntate". Shun regañó al perro que intentaba llamar su atención arañando los muebles de la sala. El perro gimoteó avergonzado y obedeció la orden en el acto. Ikki se detuvo un momento a las octavas de voz profunda que evidentemente salieron de la boca de su hermano y la orden severa que emitió... y si esto hubiese sido poco...

"¿Cómo lo llamaste?".

Shun pestañeó. "Eros¿por qué?".

Ikki miró fijamente el perfil del rostro de alabastro mientras aún sujetaba unas trenzas de cabello. Finalmente decidió dejarlo pasar. "Por nada, Ototo". Ikki continuó cepillándolo hasta estar satisfecho de su arreglo.

"Está bien, ahora tenemos que irnos". Anunció dejando el cepillo en la mesa y recogiendo las llaves del auto.

"Hai". Shun respondió alegre que su hermano no había insistido. ¿Por qué revocó el nombre de su antiguo can?, quizás porque ambos se perecían tanto en la actitud destructiva pero juguetona. Shun casi sonrió. Quizás el fue él único ser existente que pudo decir que el can de los infiernos era una criatura juguetona. (1)

Cuando Ikki salió de la casa acompañado de su hermano y mascota ya no fue sólo Seiya quien lo preocupaba.

--------------------------------------------------------

El grupo se reunió finalmente en la mansión Kido, donde Sahorí insistió se realizará su encuentro, era claro, mucho mas amplio.

"Woww". Seiya exhaló alojando la familiaridad de la sala. Tan poco había cambiado y sin embargo parecía tan diferente ante sus ojos. "Se siente extraño". Susurró.

"Hai". Hyoga estuvo de acuerdo. "Se siente irreal".

"Como otra vida". Ikki agregó en su todo impasible.

El único en apartarse sin pronunciar palabra fue Shun, quien parecía muy interesado en estudiar el cuadro de Mitsumasa Kido. Ese cuadro horrendo que permanecía en la sala.

La muchacha del servicio regresó brevemente después con sus bebidas, los cuatro se establecieron en la sala en una conversación cordial sobre cosas sin importancia.

Ikki se envolvió en la plática pero un rincón de su mente continuaba desviándose a Shun que continuaba sin pronunciar palabra. Finalmente Seiya, quien fue, Ikki admitió, muy perceptivo a sus ambientes, preguntó. "¿Shun¿en qué estás pensando tan intensamente?". Ikki casi sonrió. Perceptivo, sí, pero nada discreto.

Ikki esperó que Shun sonriera y contestara en su moda usual de casualidad pero éste sólo mordió su labio inferior al fruncir el ceño. "Siento como...". Dijo calladamente en una voz grave que no era la suya y que no pasó desapercibida por la suavidad del tono. "...como si no debiera estar aquí". Terminó no muy seguro del sentimiento que lo engolfaba. Desde el momento de cruzar el umbral de la mansión se sintió inquieto.

Seiya sonrió amablemente. Ikki e Hyoga asumieron sus legendarias expresiones de aplomo. "¿Shu-chan, cómo que no deberías estar aquí?".

Shun frunció el ceño más profundamente en un intento de descifrar sus sentimientos. "Esta casa... es de Atena". Aventuró tentativamente para luego sacudir la cabeza. "Es su... dominio". Suspiró incapaz de explicarse. Ikki se acercó al sofá cubriendo sus hombros en un gesto de amor.

"Estoy aquí contigo". Susurró sólo para los oídos de su hermano y éste sonrió al apoyarse hacia su hombro. "Lo sé. Es sólo... que siento como si debiera pedirle permiso a Atena para estar aquí". Agregó desconcertado pero tranquilo en la presencia enérgica de Ikki.

Seiya se sentó al borde del sofá que compartía con Hyoga. "¿Esta es alguna costumbre extraña entre dioses?".

Y una vez más Seiya obró el milagro de traer una sonrisa genuina en la confusión. "¿Sabes qué, Seiya?. Que quizás sí sea". Shun contestó riendo.

De allí en adelante la conversación se desarrolló tranquilamente, exceptuando claro, los mimos y cariños excesivos que Seiya derramó sobre Hyoga. Aunque el rubio parecía un poco avergonzado por la actitud lisonjera de su... novio, le dejó hacer su voluntad, hacía ya un rato que había admitido que la manos de Seiya se sintieron maravillosas encima de su piel, aunque no habían compartido una cama hasta ahora... por lo menos no en ese sentido.

Al principio (eso es, hace dos semanas), Hyoga estuvo seguro que no habría deseo físico en este tipo de 'amistad especial', sin embargo, la noche que Seiya se desnudó quedando sólo en sus calzoncillos, metiéndose a la cama en la cual él estuvo esperándolo e inclinándose para besar su mejilla con ese tipo de dulzura extra-terrenal, para luego volverse sobre sí y cucharearse contra su cuerpo...

Basta decir que Hyoga no durmió esa noche.

Shun sonrió en su propio abrazo íntimo con su amante... Ikki por el contrario, aunque se satisfizo inmensamente en la presencia de Shun, no pudo dejar de pensar en su pronto reencuentro con el quinto integrante del grupo. El movimiento de algún personal de servicio y la algarabía de Tatsumi le hicieron comprender súbitamente que fue tiempo de dejar de imaginar lo que pasaría porque ahora lo viviría en persona.

"¡¡Tatsumi-san, que alegría verte!!". La voz femenina profirió alegremente.

"¡¡Señorita Sahorí, que alegría!!". Tatsumi dijo y los muchachos sonrieron porque supieron que el hombre mayor estaba llorando.

"¿Y dónde están mis hermanos?".

"En la sala, señorita".

Los cuatros muchachos estuvieron de pie esperando que Sahorí dejara el recibidor donde le diera sus saludos a Tatsumi, que bien se mereció su cariño, para avanzar a la sala en la cual la recibirían más propiamente. En el fondo, todos pudieron oír la voz de Tatsumi dándole la bienvenida a alguien más.

Sahorí caminó al umbral de la sala deteniéndose para alojarlos a todos con alegría. El primero en correr a ella fue Seiya, ojos llenos de lágrimas y casi gritando: "Sahorí-San". Ambos se abrazaron dejando fluir el llanto gozoso de su rencuentro. "Seiya. Seiya". Sahorí pronunció el nombre como si se tratara de una oración.

"Sahorí-san". Shun fue el segundo en aventurarse hacia ella, seguido de Hyoga e Ikki.

"Hola a todos". La voz alegre de un hombre dijo detrás de ellos y todos se volvieron para ver a Julián sonriéndoles. Si alguno estuvo a punto de saludarlo retrocedió a la imagen del hombre alto que caminó tras Julián.

Cuatro quijadas se dejaron caer al piso (figuradamente hablando), incluso Ikki que sabía de la llegada de... 'este tipo'... no pudo sino asombrarse al cambio.

Shiryu sonrió al ondear una mano alegremente al grupo. "Konichiwa, Minna".

Seiya pestañeó, Hyoga pestañeó, Shun pestañeó e Ikki... pestañeó... tratando de asimilar lo que su vista alojaba y ni siquiera tratando de entender la presencia del Dragón.

Shiryu sonrió a la impresión de su llegada. Había cambiado, no tanto en lo físico sino en su actitud y toda su disposición hablaba de ese cambio.

El cabello negro de azabache continuaba largo y flotó tan suavemente como siempre sobre su espalda pero fue el atuendo y toda la disposición del hombre lo que les dejó sin habla.

El dragón vistió en pantalones ajustados de jean negro y botas de cuero. La camisa azul oscuro que llevó era de marca y bajo su brazo derecho un casco negro con lo que debió ser la figura de un dragón azul turquesa pintado artísticamente en él.

El conjunto de la escena era suficiente para causar gran impresión a quienes en su adolescencia conocieron a alguien con ese mismo rostro (un poco amuchachado en ese entonces) a quién nunca le llamó la atención la moda ni los lujos y que permanecía eternamente en sus humildes vestimentas orientales.

"¿¡No van a decir: Hola!?". Preguntó con una sonrisa premiada.

"¿Shiryu?". Ikki frunció el ceño honestamente sorprendido.

"Sí, este idiota me dio el mismo susto la primera vez que lo vi así". Sahorí sonrió

"¡Shiryu!". Shun sonrió suavemente antes de correr a él y abrazarlo. "Bien, por lo menos alguien me extrañó".

"Que bueno verte, Shiryu".

"Lo mismo digo, Shun, lo mismo digo". El dragón susurró abrazándolo, por un segundo, volvía a ser el hombre que todos recordaban.

Ikki se acercó tentativamente para saludarlo y en ese orden le siguió Hyoga, sin embargo, aquel a quien Shiryu esperaba con mayor anhelo, no se acercó... quizás aún estaba desconcertado… y definitivamente herido.

Y Seiya lo estaba, pero no tanto para no comprender las dimensiones de lo que sucedía. ¿Shiryu estaba aquí?. ¿Realmente aquí, en el mismo salón que él y bajo el mismo techo?. ¿Después de estos tres años...?. Su corazón aún se contrajo en su pecho. Cuando Seiya miró a Shun en el abrazo del Dragón supo con certeza fatal que su corazón nunca había dejado de esperar.

"¿Y tú no me saludas, Seiya?". Shiryu preguntó tentativamente, el menor sintió que algo se quebró dentro de él a su nombre en la voz largamente extrañada.

Así como Shiryu tomó un paso hacía él, Seiya retrocedió otro llevando una mano a su pecho y una expresión de terror doloroso en su rostro.

"¿Seiya?". Shiryu preguntó preocupado. Seiya sintió que le faltaba oxigeno, necesitó salir de allí y poner distancia entre él y este remedo de esperanza... la esperanza que hace tres años falleció en la indiferencia de Shiryu, pero antes de tener la suficiente presencia mental para correr, Hyoga alcanzó su lado cubriendo sus hombros temblorosos con un brazo firme y acunándolo cerca de su pecho.

Seiya fundió en ese abrazo porque sintió que fue el único lugar seguro que le daría la bienvenida en el mundo. Su único refugio.

Shiryu frunció el ceño, su inminente comentario murió bajo las inquisiciones de Ikki. "Shiryu, qué¿pusieron una agencia de modelos en Cinco Picos?".

"¿¡Ah?!". Se volvió a Ikki, ambos continuaban siendo de la misma estatura aunque la complexión física de Shiryu siempre fue más delicada y elástica.

"¡Oh!, Oniisan¡¡eres cruel!!". Shun sonrió sujetándose al brazo izquierdo del Dragón. "¿Shiryu, dime, qué te haces en el cabello para tenerlo así?". Haló al dragón lejos de Hyoga y Seiya. Shiryu comprendió la estrategia, todavía hizo el intento de volverse, pero Ikki sacó el casco de su brazo y lo empujó amablemente. "¿Y esto es para el cabello o simple miedo a las alturas?".

Sahorí, que también notó la situación sonrió al unirse a la procesión que insistió en empujar a Shiryu. "¡Ah!... es que ustedes no lo han visto todavía pero aquí nuestro estimado nos hizo traer su Honda Yamaha desde China".

"¿¡SU QUÉ!?!". Ikki y Shun gritaron escépticos.

"Mi moto". Shiryu sonrió alegremente, cediendo a los esfuerzos de todos. Habría tiempo para todo después, aunque Seiya fue su asunto principal y uno que no quiso posponer.

Detrás de ellos, Seiya tembló contra el pecho de Hyoga quien discretamente lo condujo fuera de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------

"No puedo creerlo". Seiya susurró, manos asidas en puño cerca de su pecho. Hyoga tomó esas manos tratando de halagarlas abiertas.

"Seiya. Intenta calmarte".

El muchacho parecía despertar de su estupor, porque inmediatamente se asió a Hyoga con desesperación. "Sácame de aquí, Hyoga, sácame de aquí".

"Shhh, Seiya tranquilízate". Le pidió sujetándolo fuertemente por los hombros. "Recuerda que Sahorí está aquí también, no podemos irnos".

"Pero no puedo…".

"Puedes y lo harás".

"No puedo". Sollozó pero Hyoga era impenitente. "Seiya, Sahorí ha regresado después de casi un año de ausencia, no puedes irte sólo porque no resistes la presencia de Shiryu, sabías que iba a pasar algún día. Ahora sé fuerte e intenta aguantarlo durante unas horas".

Seiya sorbió temblorosamente, consciente de cada palabra de Hyoga y la verdad en ellas. Su rostro lívido miró al rubio. "¿Te quedarás conmigo?".

Hyoga sonrió dulcemente. "Siempre".

--------------------------------------------------

(1) **Cerberos:** El perro de Hades y Guardián de la puerta al infra-mundo. El animal poseía tres cabezas y serpientes por cola. Cuando Creonte (Charon) arribaba a la rivera del Etigia con un espíritu, el animal le permitía pasar pero nunca le dejaría salir nuevamente. Y en cuanto a su actitud Juguetona... no creo que el mismísimo Hades pensara tal cosa.

Ni Hades ni Poseidón eran seres malignos pero es pasable que, por los dominios que poseían, fuesen utilizados en la ficción de Saint Seiya para ser 'los antagonistas', lo que nunca entenderé es CÓMO utilizaron a Apolo para 'enemigo' de Atena. ¡¡APOLO¡¡Quien era el Dios Verdadero de la Sabiduría y de la luz!!. ¡Amigo de la Humanidad, por la causa de Zeus!

Bueno, nos vemos luego…

------------------------------------------------------------

© Kari. Julio. 2001. Editado. Julio 2007

------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Cap 2 El Brindis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota preliminar:

Quiero extender mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos quienes siguen esta serie por y en especial a: Saiyuri, Thara, AndreaZthator, Neo-San y Kidogo, por tomarse un momentito para dejarme sus impresiones, de corazón les agradezco y discúlpenme si no les respondí antes.

---------------------------------------------------------

**La próxima vez que te enamores**

Kari no Chiryu.

Capítulo 2

**El Brindis**

La mirada de Shiryu siguió desviándose involuntariamente hacía Seiya, quien estaba muy.-demasiado.- en el concepto del Dragón, cerca de Hyoga.

Julián aclaró la garganta, la atmósfera en el comedor podría cortarse con cuchillo de mesa probablemente.

"Sahorí y yo decidimos casarnos en otoño".

Shun sonrió, siendo el primero en tomar la ficha hacia la normalidad. "¿Honto? (¿verdad?), será una boda encantadora seguramente".

"Hai". Sahorí sonrió un poco ruborizada. "Decidimos finiquitar todo los asuntos relacionados a los negocios de ambas transnacionales para poder irnos sin pendientes a la luna de miel".

"¡Ay!. ¡Que envidia, Sahorí-san!".

"Uh... Oniichan nunca ha tenido su propia luna de miel". Julián se burló amistosamente de quien, antes, ahora y siempre, fue, es y sería su hermano mayor.

Shun frunció el ceño, cuando habló, todos en la mesa dirigieron la mirada hacia él para asegurarse que era ese muchacho dulce quien profería aquella voz. "¿Sabes, ototo?". Shun meneó el tenedor entretenidamente. "Quizás no podía tener el Olimpo, pero el hermano pequeño nunca tuvo tanto trabajo allí como yo en el inframundo. Nada de tiempo para un viaje de luna de miel".

El único en la mesa que parecía ignorante al cambio en la voz y actitud fue el propio Julián.

"Pero todos tuvimos obligaciones, O-nii-chan!". Julián hizo énfasis en la última palabra. "Y también un momento para nuestras esposas".

"Sí, en especial nuestro estimado Zeus, tiempo para sus esposas, sus amantes y su amante". (1) Hades agitó las cejas.

Poseidón sonrió. "¡Dios!, yo también habría buscado tiempo para estar con Ganímedes, era el sol".

"No más que mi esposa". Hades suspiró con tristeza. "Sí hubiese podido tenerla para mi... le habría dedicado todo mi tiempo". El amor brilló en sus ojos al recuerdo de su joven princesa.

"Ahem". Ikki aclaró la garganta. Ambos hombres se sacudieron de su conversación al regresar al presente y encontrar las miradas de extrañeza en el rostro de sus acompañantes.

"¿Ganímedes era el sol?". Sahorí preguntó con un ceño profundo en su rostro.

Julián parecía debidamente acongojado, encogiéndose de hombros, intentó desaparecer.

Shun, por su parte, dirigió lentamente los ojos hacía su hermano para encontrar el par de orbes azul océano devolviendo, inflexiblemente, su mirada. Así como Shun pensó que Ikki apartaría, éste sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que no alcanzó realmente sus ojos.

"¿Oniichan?". Ikki dijo. "Es extraño oír que mi hermano pequeño es el hermano mayor de alguien más". Shun sonrió, su sonrisa mansa usual. "Iya Niisan, (no, Hermano mayor) prefiero ser sólo tu hermano pequeño y nada más". Dijo, su voz dulce. Ikki captó la confesión y disculpa detrás de las palabras y por fin sonrió sinceramente conmovido. "Aa".

"¿Y entonces, Julián?". Sahorí se inclinó hacia su novio y casi... casi (todos pueden estar seguros en esa mesa) está apunto de halar su oreja para reprenderlo. Era gracioso, Sahorí pensó, que después de tanto tiempo, Ganímedes siguiera siendo adorado por dioses y odiado por diosas.

"¿¡Y qué ha pasado por aquí!?". Julián se volvió de repente suplicando con sus ojos una intervención benévola.

"Hyoga y yo somos amantes". Seiya aportó inexpresivamente, sosteniendo la mano de Hyoga sobre la mesa.

Decir que todos los presentes, incluyendo a Hyoga, estaban pasmados ante tal declaración fue absolutamente una subestimación.

El rubio se volvió muy lentamente para mirar al niño. Si en sus ojos brillaba el desconcierto o la ira, sería difícil de distinguir, pero había tal mirada feroz en sus rasgos que sea lo que fuere era fuerte y poderoso.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a hablar, incluso el propio Julián se reprendió internamente por haber traído esto entre su familia, en un destello de lucidez, volvió hacia Shiryu e hizo una mueca de dolor a la expresión del muchacho chino, después de todo, supo las verdaderas razones por las que éste había regresado a Japón.

Shiryu miró incrédulamente a Seiya, lo miró durante mucho tiempo y muy duramente tratando de entender lo que su... ex amante había dicho. Equilibrando la sub-realidad del momento con el peso fáctico de la sentencia. Su sentencia.

Finalmente se estableció sobre él como una mortaja, la predicción –ahora hecha realidad-- que su corazón no había querido aceptar. Seiya lo había olvidado... así... justo así como se lo pidió.

Los ojos de Ikki y Julián, que estuvieron sobre Shiryu, ensancharon incrédulamente al verlo ponerse de pie, tomando una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha. "Entonces". Declaró con una sonrisa dulce... casi tierna. "Tenemos algo más por lo que brindar esta noche".

Seiya lo miraba, sus ojos y toda su expresión regalaron el dolor pero Shiryu, tan sumergido en su propio sufrimiento, era incapaz de verlo. Para Hyoga, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido.

"Brindo por la felicidad de Hyoga y Seiya". Ikki dijo poniéndose de pie también con toda la severidad que siempre lo había distinguido. "Y brindo por la felicidad de Julián y Sahorí". Se volvió hacía Shiryu y dijo significantemente. "Y brindo por tu regreso, Hermano". Shiryu sonrió suavemente reconociendo la ofrenda de honor de Ikki.

Shun se puso de pie suavemente sosteniendo su propia copa. "Secundo a mi hermano. Les deseo Felicidad". Dijo dirigiendo su copa hacia ambas parejas y entonces a Shiryu. "les deseo felicidad". Repitió. Julián se puso de pie también y extendió la mano para Sahorí mientras Hyoga y Seiya emulaban sus acciones.

"¡¡Kampai!!". (¡¡Salud!!) Dijeron al unísono sonando sus copas entre sí.

La cena continuó en un ambiente colado por la tensión.

Finalmente, sin poder sostener más la casualidad en su expresión, Shiryu se disculpó alegando estar muy cansado. Cortésmente pero evitando todas las miradas, dejó el comedor.

El resto de la familia encabezó hacia la estancia.

"¿Oniisan?".

Ikki se volvió comprendiendo inmediatamente las intenciones de Shun. Con un suspiro, continuó, dejando atrás a su hermano. Shun sonrió al correr para alcanzar al Dragón.

Fuera de la vista de todos, la angustia sofocó a Shiryu, sin necesidad de mantener ya sus barreras, su rostro convergió en mimesis perfecta de la agonía en su alma.

Seiya logró lo que él no pudo durante esos tres años, pensó subiendo con pasos lerdos las escaleras. Seiya lo olvidó pero no era sólo su indiferencia sino todo el odio que su... que él, parecía haber cosechado en su contra. Era tanto peor de lo que esperó. No tener ni siquiera la oportunidad de recuperar su amistad...

Al alcanzar la cima de los escalones, suspiró mirando hacía la planta baja, donde sólo un par de habitaciones más allá de la recepción, él estaba tan cerca... pero nunca, como ahora, tan lejos.

Mordiendo su labio inferior reanudó su camino por el pasillo sólo para ser detenido por una figura alta que le hizo retroceder.

Aunque se afianzó, su mente aún no podía explicarse aquella presencia.

"¿Que esperabas, Shiryu?". La voz grave preguntó.

Le tomó un segundo comprender quién realmente fue aquel hombre y por qué lo llamó por su nombre, al recuperarse de su impresión inicial, se recordó que éste era Shun. "¿Qué había esperado?. No sé". Admitió.

La figura que sobresalió irrefutablemente encima de la suya se acercó a él con ojos mansos.

"Lo esperé todo. Excepto esto".

Un momento de silencio se extendió entre ambos antes de que Shun hablara. "¿Pensaste que él se sentaría a esperarte cuando tú te marchabas para casarte con Shunrey?".

Shiryu hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de Shunrey en los labios del Dios de la Muerte, sin embargo, sus cejas surcaron en un ceño al preguntar. "¿Por qué todos pensaron que me marchaba para casarme con Shunrey?".

"¿Y no fue así?". Preguntó Hades sin absolutamente ninguna sorpresa.

Y con una mano en el corazón, Shiryu contestó. "No".

"Sin embargo supiste que todos, y principalmente él, nos quedamos aquí pensando que así sería".

Shiryu inclinó su cabeza antes de asentir un afirmativo.

"Y le dejaste pensar durante tres años que estabas con ella. ¿Ahora regresas y quieres cambiar lo que tres años han consolidado con tanto dolor?".

"Pensé...".

"¿Que debías castigarlo mientras tú te castigabas a ti mismo por haberte enamorado de alguien de tu mismo género?".

"Eso no es cierto". Shiryu interpuso con severidad. "Nunca quise lastimarlo".

"Pero sabías que lo hacías y no te importó".

Shiryu arqueó de nuevo su cabeza fijando su mirada en la alfombra. "No es cierto que no me importara".

Hades no tuvo que pedirle repetirlo, lo oyó. "Pero eso no es lo que parecía. No para los ojos de ninguno de nosotros".

"Pensé...".

"¿Sí?".

Shiryu suspiró al inclinar sus hombros.

"Pensé que sería mejor hacerlo sufrir un poco entonces que hacerlo sufrir demasiado en el futuro".

"¿Qué?". El más alto exclamó, incrédulo.

"Shun, yo... yo estaba...". Shiryu masculló una última palabra y los ojos oscuros de su acompañante ensancharon en sorpresa. No tuvo que preguntar. De nuevo, había oído muy bien.

Y de todo lo que Shiryu hubiese esperado, esto no había pasado ni remotamente por su cabeza.

"¡Ouch!". Exclamó frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza en cuestión, donde Hades lo había palmoteado.

"¡BAKA!". Hades casi gritó. Casi.

"¿Qué?". Era el turno de Shiryu para no entender.

"Soy el Dios de la Muerte, Shiryu. Habría sabido si la muerte estaba cercana a ti o no y la única forma en que mueras en cualquier momento en un futuro cercano, será porque yo te mate".

"¿¡Qué?!".

"Oh, Shiryu!". Hades hizo una mueca de simpatía.

El Dragón llevó una mano a su frente. "No estás queriendo decirme que... que tú... que yo nunca... que todo esto fue...".

"¿Inútil?". Proporcionó el otro.

Las manos de Shiryu comenzaron a agitarse y una risa nerviosa, casi satírica, abandonó su garganta. "Todo este tiempo perdido... y desde el principio tú pudiste decirme...". Contrario a su risa, hubo lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Sí, pero soy el Dios de la muerte, no de la quiromancia". Hades dijo inclemente pero sin maldad. Era un punto fáctico de buen sentido común, Shiryu debió confiar en ellos, porque ellos eran, 'son', sus amigos, sus hermanos.

Pero sobre todo, Shiryu debió confiar en Seiya, porque supo que tenía en sus manos el corazón del muchacho. "No podría adivinar que estabas huyendo para no hacerlo sufrir".

Una pausa.-

"¿Qué era, Shiryu?". Hades preguntó serenamente.

"Cáncer en los pulmones". Respondió sin levantar el rostro.

Hades consideró la respuesta un momento antes de sonreír. "¡Eso es obvio¡después de tantos golpes!".

Sin entender su propia reacción, Shiryu comenzó a reír, primero suavemente, después sin frenos. "¡Oh!, realmente".

La risa se marchitó al sentirse abrazado, su espalda contra un pecho ancho, poderoso. Shiryu tragó el nudo en su garganta. Se sentía realmente extraño, ser consciente de la presencia de Shun en un cuerpo que no era realmente el suyo. El cabello largo de ébano lo cubrió cuando el hombre más alto apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Qué habrías hecho, Shiryu, si te enteraras que Seiya te dejó porque estaba enfermo y no te permitió estar a su lado cuando más te necesitaba?".

Hubo una pausa larga antes de que Shiryu contestara. "No lo habría perdonado". Contestó entendiendo ahora más que nunca, todas las dimensiones de su error. Su espíritu se derrotó ante la luz de la comprensión. Hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba ligado a perder. Ya sea que Seiya continuara creyendo que tuvo la intención de casarse con Shunrey o que se enterará de su enfermedad y su separación había sido consecuencia de orgullo tonto, quizás un poco de egoísmo, aunque indiscutiblemente, de amor.

Perdería, porque ni una ni otra cosa era fácil de perdonar.

Pero ahora eso no importaba porque Seiya estaba con... Hyoga., quien, muy probablemente, lo mereció una cantidad inestimable más que él.

"En Grecia existía la creencia de que al nacer, las almas eran divididas en dos por los dioses y las mitades estaban condenadas a vagar rotas hasta encontrarse nuevamente. De allí viene la famosa frase 'las almas gemelas'. Si alguna persona no lograba encontrar su mitad sería eternamente incompleto e infeliz".

La luz brilló en los ojos de Shiryu al preguntar puerilmente. "¿Es eso verdad?". Como un Dios, Hades debía saberlo.

El inmortal sonrió apretando su agarro en el cuerpo delgado. "No lo sé con seguridad, sabes, estaba en el extremo opuesto de los negocios de 'los nacimientos'".

Shiryu parecía de nuevo cabizbajo. "Pero sé de muy buena fuente". Hades continuó de inmediato. "Que esto es verdad". Sonrió. Una mentirilla blanca y nada más. Él no estuvo muy seguro de eso, quizás hasta era verdad.

"Y aquí en Japón, hay la creencia que las personas se atan con sus almas gemelas con hilos rojos invisibles que ligan a sus dedos meñiques". (2) Mientras habló, Hades trajo la mano izquierda de Shiryu al frente. "Apuesto que sé con que otros hilos se atan los de tu destino".

Shiryu tragó de nuevo. Shun sonrió al soltarlo y agregar. "¿Quien sabe, Shiryu?, quizás aún no sea demasiado tarde".

Shiryu continuaba observando su mano izquierda. ¿Podría ser verdad?. ¿Podría Shun tener razón?.

"¡Shun¡Eros se desató!". La voz de Ikki hizo eco desde el lugar cualquiera donde se encontrara. Shiryu escuchó los pasos de Shun apresurarse a las escaleras. "Ya voy, Niisan". Escuchó la voz dulce, Shiryu se volvió para ver la figura frágil correr escaleras abajo sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Shiryu sonrió llevando su mano izquierda sobre su corazón. "Arigatou, Shun".

---------------------------------------------------------------

(1): **Ganímedes**: Ganímedes fue príncipe de Esparta, un joven rubio y hermoso que un día, cuidando el rebaño de su padre, fue descubierto por Zeus, quien quedó prendado de su belleza, así que no pudiendo resistirse (Y ZEUS ERA EL DIOS DEL LÍBIDO), se convirtió en águila (no sé cuál era el fetichismo del Dios con los animales) y lo raptó de los campos de su padre llevándolo al Olimpo y convirtiéndolo en su amante. (Como ven, aunque me gustaría... yo no inventé el YAOI). Más tarde, cuando Hebe, diosa de la juventud, fue desplazada por Zeus del cargo de servirle agua a los dioses, lo cuál era un gran honor entre los Olímpicos, y cuyo desplazo se hizo en nombre de su propio bien (y ese es otro pasaje)... El Dios nombró a Ganímedes el Aguador oficial de los dioses... posteriormente, Zeus lo inmortalizaría convirtiéndolo en una constelación y es lo que hoy reconocemos como la décimo primera constelación del Zodíaco: Acuario.

(2). Tanto la Leyenda de las Almas Gemelas en Grecia, como la de los Hilos Rojos en Japón, son ciertas. Fueron y son creencias de ambas civilizaciones.

-------------------------------------

Bueno, ahora como en su momento hago el siguiente comentario: Shiryu, por alguna razón nunca escribí mucho acerca de él, pero indisputablemente siento mucho cariño por este niño y absolutamente no lo concibo sino siendo noble, quizás tozudo y desencaminado algunas veces, pero noble y de buen corazón. Ya ven, él tenía sus razones aunque igualmente no lo justifico… Mmm, mi estimada AnónimaZ, me gustaría saber tu opinión… (¡y gracias de nuevo por estar pendiente!)

-------------------------------------------

© Kari. Septiembre. 2001. Editado. Julio 2007

-------------------------------------------


	3. Cap 3 Reflexiones

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Arigatou Sayuri-chan! Por todo

Y gracias también, mi dulce Chibineko-chan

---------------------------------------------------------

**La próxima vez que te enamores**

Kari no Chiryu.

Capítulo 3

**Reflexiones**

"¡Shun¡Eros se desató!". La voz de Ikki hizo eco a través de la casa.

Shiryu escuchó los pasos de Shun apresurarse a las escaleras. "Ya voy, Niisan". Pronunció la dulce voz, el Dragón se volvió para ver la figura frágil correr escaleras abajo sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Sonrió. "Arigatou, Shun". Levantó la mano a su rostro y a través de sus dedos miró a Shun desaparecer en los salones inferiores. ¿Lazos rojos?... ¿Están los míos atados a los tuyos, Seiya?.

Esa noche, aún cuando el cansancio lo venció, el sueño no lo consolaría. De nuevo estaba en Japón, pero nunca como ahora tan lejos de él. Shiryu abrazó una almohada grande contra su pecho, mas ella no era un reemplazó para su amor perdido. ¡Oh Dios!, si sólo Shun tuviese razón... si hubiese una oportunidad...

Ni un instante más se sostuvieron las lágrimas en sus orbes azul grises. El dolor le dio alcance con una sentencia de muerte.

--_Hyoga__ y yo somos amantes_---

Seiya.

Shiryu se aferró a esa almohada, legando el dolor a ceder... su respiración vino pesada a través de sus pulmones y pecho, sólo una palabra saldría en lamento de sus labios...

Seiya. Seiya.

"¡¡EROS¡dije abajo!, abajo¡ABAJO EROS!, Eros... hahahahaha, no me lamas...". Ikki rodó los ojos sin lograr evitar una sonrisa. Shun continuaba intentando atar al can del infierno a su casa en el Jardín.

Cuando por fin lo logró, el 'perrito' comenzó a gemir, Shun estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión y dejarlo entrar a la casa. "Oh, no, no Ototo, tienes que ponerle carácter o siempre hará lo que le viene en gana".

"Pero, Niisan..."

gemido del animal que de poder hablar habría dicho: Pero Niisan

Ikki sonrió con ternura al agitar la cabeza negativamente dejando en claro que no cambiaría de opinión.

Shun suspiró hincándose ante su 'animalito' para darle las buenas noches. "Debes aprender a comportarte, Eros". Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza. El pastor alemán aún intentó escurrirse en el corazón dulce de su dueño meneando su cola como si esperando que Shun lo soltara, pero éste sólo suspiró con un poco de tristeza al abandonarlo. Eros se inquietó comenzando a lamentarse. Ikki cerró los ojos sabiendo que sería una noche muy larga para ellos y los vecinos si la 'bestia' se propuso aullar.

Ya era muy tarde cuando ambos hermanos se dispusieron finalmente a entrar en la cama. Fueron demasiadas emociones en tan pocas horas. Se preocuparon por Seiya y Shiryu, por lo menos su compañero más joven tenía a Hyoga para cuidarlo... ¿pero Shiryu¿A quién podría recurrir por consuelo?

Shun había regresado a la sala después de capturar a Eros en el traspatio, asegurándolo para evitar una nueva fuga.

Inmediatamente sintió la indisposición en la actitud de todos. Sahorí estaba claramente conmovida, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento a pesar que las manos de Julián sostenían las suyas en un gesto muy honesto de amor. Seiya no levantó la mirada, Hyoga continuaba a su lado, rígido y silencioso así que la conversación estaba a cargo de Julián e Ikki... y Shun supo que su hermano no era conocido por ser un gran conversador.

Agradecidamente, con su intervención, el ánimo de Sahorí más no el de Seiya, se iluminó un poco, recuperando el buen humor. Fue lo justo, era la noche de su compromiso formal ante su familia.

Conversaban afablemente de los preparativos y planes de boda cuando Seiya se levantó y en una voz ligera dijo: "Sahorí-san, Julián, lamento haberles amargado el momento". Hizo una inclinación sosteniendo valientemente sus lágrimas. En un momento, Sahorí estaba de pie abrazándolo. El resto en la habitación guardó silencio respetuoso a la pareja, entonces, cuando el cuerpo de Seiya se tensó en los brazos de la diosa, Hyoga se puso de pie y amablemente lo tomó en su propio agarro.

Seiya no estaba llorando, no, él no lloraría allí, bajo ese mismo techo donde él estaba... donde él estaba, sin Seiya saber, llorando como un niño herido y abandonado, llorando como él no quiso llorar, no allí donde todos le verían.

"Vamos, Seiya". La voz mansa susurró cerca de su oído y se dejó llevar por el conocimiento y sensación de seguridad.

Hyoga sonrió al rostro de preocupación de Sahorí y los otros. "No se preocupen". Les dijo poniendo la chaqueta de Seiya encima de sus hombros. "Seiya-koi va a estar bien, yo me encargo". Koi. Ahora Hyoga lo exigió como amante delante de todos. Después de que ambos se habían marchado, Ikki y Shun siguieron su ejemplo anunciando su partida. Los novios debían estar cansados del viaje largo en avión.

Shun suspiró al acostarse, sus pensamientos seguían desviándose a Shiryu, Ikki por el contrario pensaba aún en Seiya, mientras cepilló sus dientes. Pobre chiquillo.

Desde el jardín aún podían oírse los aullidos de Eros.

¿Por qué lo preocupó tanto Seiya?... hmmmm.

Aullido

¡Dios!. Ikki rodó los ojos.

Aullido

"Quizás debamos dejarlo entrar". Shun hizo pensar en el momento en que Ikki se metía debajo de las sábanas.

Aullido

"Quizás debamos sacrificarlo para que no siga sufriendo". Fue la contestación refrenada.

"Niichan". Shun lo golpeó sonriendo. "Qué cruel". Lo acusó sin imputación.

Aullido

"¿Quién¿él o yo?". Shun no hizo más que sonreír al abrazarse al marco más alto. "Estás muy risueño, Usabi-chan". Ikki comentó al abrazarlo y bostezar. Aullido Su hermano siempre fue muy atento y condescendiente a los sentimientos de sus compañeros y después de lo que pasó esta noche, su alegría estaba fuera de lugar.

Aullido

Shun se levantó sobre su codo izquierdo para besarlo en los labios, Ikki quedaba prono en la cama con una sonrisa mansa.

Aullido

"Sé algo, Niichan, que tú no sabes". Informó suavemente acariciando los rasgos firmes pero elegantes del rostro de bronce.

Aullido

"¿Y eso qué sería, Shun?". Preguntó disfrutando la atención y adoración que derramaron los ojos azules sobre él.

Aullido

"Shiryu ama a Seiya".

Aullido

"¿Y qué es lo que yo no sé?". Ikki sonrió a la expresión ultrajada en los ojos de Shun.

"¿Lo sabías?".

"Hai".

"¿Cómo?".

Aullido

Ikki pensó si decirle o no a Shun acerca de la carta que Sahorí le escribiera el día de San Valentín, después de considerarlo un momento, decidió decirle. "Sahorí lo sabe también, antes de regresar a Japón me comentó de las razones del retorno de Shiryu". Una pausa. "Una razón más bien". Enmendó.

Aullido

"Seiya". Terminó Shun por él.

aullido

"Hai".

aullido

--Silencio—

Aullido

Aullido

Aullido

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ikki, Shun suspiró. "¿Por qué tiene todo que ser tan complicado?".

"No lo sé, Ototo". Lo abrazó besándolo en la frente antes de establecer su cabeza en la almohada.

Aullido

"¿Crees que debamos hacer algo?".

Aullido

"Y si te digo: No¿me harías caso?".

"No, no realmente"

"¿Entonces para que me preguntas?". Ikki dijo soñoliento, acurrucándose hacia él.

Shun sonrió al abrazarlo. Durante el último año descubrió nuevas facetas de su hermano. Por supuesto, le conocía ahora como hombre y amante. Le sorprendió saber que su hermano altivo, arrogante y orgulloso fue tan dócil en la cama, quizás era sólo... porque compartía la cama con él... de haber sido otra persona su amante y no Shun, quizás su actitud sería distinta en la intimidad, pero esta no era la situación, porque Shun era su amante e Ikki no sólo le cedió la primacía, sino que disfrutó siendo sumiso.

"Te lo pregunto porque eres mi dueño, debo por lo menos hacértelo saber". Shun susurró sobre su frente antes de besarlo.

"Sólo ten cuidado, Shun. Ya las cosas están bastante complicadas". Ikki volvió a bostezar antes de sumergirse en el olor y calor de Shun, pronto, el encierro con su hermano lo llevó a su propia tierra de sueños.

Shun continuó despierto un momento más acariciando el cabello de azabache mientras pensó en su próximo paso... Shiryu había sido muy torpe, pero ya era suficiente castigo el saber que muy probablemente había perdido a Seiya.

Shun mordió su labio inferior al establecer el orden de sus acciones y prioridades... sólo deseó que Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga pudieran salir bien de todo esto, pero también supo que alguno o todos ellos, se ligaban a sufrir en el fin.

Shun apagó la luz de la lámpara pequeña antes de acurrucarse al lado de Ikki, Shun sonrió al susurrar a su oído. "Eros se calló".

Ikki suspiró en sueños mascullando un: "Gracias a Dios".

Shun suspiró contra la sien izquierda de su hermano frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes de que sus ojos azules se abrieran fraccionariamente para inquirir la luz suave de la luna que se filtró por la ventana.

En el jardín Eros se disponía a aullar una vez más, en cambio, sus orejas se irguieron a una presencia en el pequeño patio. Un hombre alto caminó sin ningún recelo hasta él mientras el perro gruñó con fiereza, de repente, el joven de ojos mansos dorados se hincó poniendo una mano acariciante en su cabeza. El perro comenzó a menear su cola con alegría al dejarse a las caricias.

"Eros". El hombre dijo. "Tanto tiempo sin encontrarnos". Continuó acariciando al perro risueño al dirigir su mirada a una ventana en la planta alta. "Tanto tiempo". Susurró al ver apagarse esa sola luz tenue.

Continuará…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

© Kari no Chiryu. Octubre 2001. Editada. Julio 2007.


	4. Cap 4 Amantes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

**La Próxima Vez**** que te Enamores**

[[ By. Kari no Chiryu

Capítulo 4

**Amantes**

Hyoga abrió la puerta a su apartamento dejando a entrar a Seiya antes de cerrar con suma delicadeza, parecía impropio romper el silencio entre ambos con sonidos fuertes. Instintivamente les supo desagradable. Vagamente se preguntó si Seiya comprendía que estaba en su apartamento y no en el propio.

Suspiró volviéndose a contemplar la figura inmóvil en el medio de la sala. Calladamente, caminó hasta él poniendo las manos suavemente en sus hombros. Seiya no reaccionó al toque, ni el más mínimo reconocimiento. Con expresión longánima, Hyoga lo insistió suavemente a apoyarse atrás hacia él y aunque no se resistió, el menor permaneció impasible en su abrazo. El ruso se inclinó sobre su hombro para besarlo en una mejilla apartándose para quitarle el abrigo.

"Seiya-chan'". Susurró obligándolo mansamente a volverse para poder mirar sus ojos. La expresión del mas joven sostuvo sólo un cansancio viejo que finalmente tocó sus niveles de tolerancia... no obstante, por primera vez a sus gestos de cariño, reaccionó levantando el rostro para mirarlo con ojos castaños preciosos que a su corta edad ya habían visto y conocido de tanto sufrimiento.

El corazón de Hyoga se apretó en su pecho. No le gustó Seiya de esta manera, fue antinatural. Seiya era un chico bullicioso, rebelde, pícaro, alegre... vivo. Quien nunca se dejó vencer ni física ni moralmente por las desgracias... o quizás, Hyoga sólo mintió a sí mismo. Ya una vez antes, las risas de Seiya se trucaron en lágrimas, una vez hace un poco más de tres años... una vez antes y por la misma razón.

Sin el pensamiento conciente, Hyoga tomó el rostro moreno entre ambas manos levantándolo hacía él, bajó su rostro para plantar un beso ligero en sus labios, un beso suave. No el primero, no el último. Uno de los tantos besos que no pudo evitar compartir con este... su novio. ... su tesoro. Deseó protegerlo¿pero cómo, si Seiya no le permitió hacerlo?.

Suspiró apartándose, sintió entonces que los brazos de Seiya rodearon su cuello mientras que los labios bajo los suyos tomaron vida haciéndose exigentes.

Por primera vez un beso entre ambos tomó el tinte de la pasión, el cuerpo de Seiya se aferró al suyo en un intento quizás de deducir de él calor, para Hyoga, aquella urgencia se tradujo en fuego en sus venas, concentrándose rápidamente en su ingle.

Un sonido lechoso resultó de la fricción entre sus labios húmedos, separándose del rubio Seiya bañó sus labios con un gemido desesperado. "Hazme el amor, Hyoga". Susurró, sus pulmones escasamente contenidos entre sus costillas. "Hazme el amor, ahora, por favor". Cerrando los ojos herméticamente, sostuvo al hombre más pequeño por la cintura. Un temblor lascivo atravesó su cuerpo. "Sí". Gruñó mordiendo sus labios para evitar morder la piel aceituna de su futuro amante.

Sí...

Tomó el cuerpo pequeño entre sus brazos empujándolo suave pero determinadamente hacia el sofá. Pensó efímeramente que su primera vez no debía ser de esta manera, Seiya enhebró desesperadamente sus dedos en el cabello rubio e Hyoga olvidó todo pensamiento racional cuando las piernas aún vestidas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura.

Entre besos fogosos, Hyoga tiró ásperamente de su camisa haciendo saltar un botón, maldiciendo en voz baja tuvo mayor cuidado al despojar a Seiya y suspiró para contenerse al tener expuesto ante él el pecho moreno. El cuerpo de Seiya, atrapado bajo el suyo palpitaba de calor y vida. Hyoga se frotó contra él, suave pero insistente, animado por los mordiscos que su amante proporcionaba en su cuello.

Lamió un pezón castaño cuando al punto, mas que oír, sintió la vibración de un sollozo lastimero.

Se detuvo.

Un nuevo sollozo ahogado le hizo entrar en razón, apagando el fuego de su cuerpo y dejándolo tan helado como sólo un caballero de hielo es capaz de experimentar.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, sosteniendo su frente contra el hombro derecho de Seiya, entonces, con una respiración lenta levantó la cabeza para mirar a Seiya quien por el contrario evitaba verlo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

"¿Mi amor?". Le susurró suavecito, una sonrisa triste en sus labios, no le sorprendió comprender en ese momento lo que su corazón venía advirtiéndole desde hacía tiempo. Seiya… tantas veces se preguntó qué le había hecho este muchacho, he aquí en su propia voz la respuesta.

Al nombre querido, Seiya sollozó de nuevo haciendo que el corazón de Hyoga saltara de simpatía y dolor. "Mi amor". Susurró de nuevo, ya no como pregunta sino como una fiesta de consuelo. Sentándose como mejor pudo, trajo el cuerpo menor a su regazo, Seiya se ató inmediatamente a su cuello.

Mientras un brazo rodeó los hombros temblorosos, su mano libre acarició los cabellos castaños.

Durante mucho tiempo, Seiya lloró, sin lograr encontrar consuelo en la cantidad inestimable de cariños dulces que Hyoga profería. No obstante, agotado, no encontró ni siquiera la fuerza para conjurar más lágrimas.

"¿Quieres hablar?". Hyoga se atrevió a aventurar después de momentos largos de silencio. Seiya continuaba apoyado en su pecho.

El hombre menor agitó la cabeza si moverse de su refugio. No. No deseó hablar.

Hyoga continuaba acariciando sus cabellos. "¿Es Shiryu, Seiya?". No era una pregunta sino una declaración. Le sintió tensarse en su regazo, volvió a mecerlo con el sonido ocasional de consuelo... lentamente, Seiya se relajó.

"¿Aún lo amas?". Hyoga preguntó mucho después, sin saber por qué su voz se escuchaba tan firme cuando su corazón supo que de la respuesta dependía muy probablemente su felicidad.

Impasible, Seiya suspiró. "No sé". Hyoga cerró los ojos al abrazarlo. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero por lo menos, no fue tampoco su sentencia...

Seiya...

"Él lo tomó todo de mi antes de marcharse". Continuó como hablando consigo mismo, sus ojos vacíos mirando la pared lejana. Hyoga permaneció acariciando su cabello. "Mi amor, mi vida, mis sueños, mi virginidad, mis esperanzas, todo... no hubo nada que retuviera para mi... ¿pero acaso significó algo para él?, porque sí así es ¿por qué me dejó entonces?". La voz se acalló al dolor recordado. "Se lo llevó todo... y ahora que regresa... y ya no sé... cómo debo sentirme... ¿debería estar en-enfadado... o feliz?... pero lo único que siento es un vacío enorme... y...mucho... dolor". Al terminar, estaba de nuevo en llanto, incapaz de detenerse y aferrado a Hyoga como su único sostenimiento en la vida. Inadvertido para él, el rubio que le protegía en sus brazos también lloraba.

"Nunca más, mi amor". Hyoga le prometió con voz firme que desmintió su llanto. "Nunca mientras viva, volverás a sufrir así, te lo prometo".

Seiya convergió en sus brazos mientras con un suspiro Hyoga comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna contra su sien. El cuerpo pequeño tembló preocupando al rubio, el moreno se apresuró a calmarlo. "Nunca te lo había dicho". Susurró suave contra su pecho. "Tienes una linda voz, Hyoga-chan".

"¿Tu crees?". Su sonrisa se ocultó entre las hebras castañas.

"Hmm". Asintió bostezando débilmente.

"Gracias, gentil caballero". Hyoga bromeó poniéndose de pie y alzando a Seiya entre sus brazos con una facilidad que asombró al menor. Los brazos morenos rodearon su cuello, sus ojos buscaron los celestes con una sonrisa trémula. "Lo digo sinceramente, Hyoga, quizás deberías intentar ser cantante".

Hyoga rió caminando a su habitación. "¿Crees que alguien compraría mis discos?".

"Yo los compraría". Respondió sin dejar lugar a dudas. Hyoga besó su frente depositándolo en la cama. "Claro que sí, después de todo es tu idea".

"Baka". [tonto Murmuró tras otro bostezo.

Hyoga sonrió escarbando en una gaveta de su cómoda. Sabía perfectamente que no encontraría nada que le sirviera a Seiya pero era mejor que nada, e incluso mejor que la ropa que llevaba ahora mismo. Tomando una decisión, sacó una de sus camisas favoritas de algodón.

"Venga, alza los brazos". Le dijo y sólo entonces comprendió Seiya que estaba descamisado. Los ojos castaños se elevaron hacia él cuestionándolo. El rubio suspiró al encajar la cabeza de Seiya en la camisa. Mientras él continuó lánguidamente sumergiendo sus brazos por las mangas, Hyoga se ocupó de descalzarlo y sacarle el pantalón. Su camisa era holgada para su marco, para Seiya fue prácticamente una bata.

Suavemente le instó a acostarse cubriéndolo con las sábanas, todo el tiempo, los ojos castaños estaban fijos en él. Se inclinó en la cama, sus manos a ambos costados del Sagitario. "¿Como te sientes?".

"Cansado". Confesó.

"Sí". Concordó. "Duerme entonces".

Seiya extendió la mano tomando un manojo de cabello rubio. "Quédate conmigo".

Hyoga sonrió. "Claro".

"¿Seiya?". Shiryu susurró al encontrarlo tan callado, no quiso perturbarlo. A menudo vino a visitarlo a su departamento pero nunca, como hoy, lo encontró en la playa y mirando las estrellas tan contemplativo y sereno. Para Shiryu, si existió un mecanismo de perpetuo movimiento, ese era Seiya.

Interrumpido, Pegaso se sorprendió. Sonrió entonces con una dulzura que tenía a Shiryu prácticamente en sus rodillas. "Shiryu". Le dijo a modo de saludo dando palmaditas en la arena a su lado.

El Dragón se sentó y durante algún tiempo permanecieron callados en contemplación del cielo nocturno, arrullados por la brisa marina y el vaivén suave de las olas.

"Ne, Shiryu". El Dragón sonrió confidencialmente, sabía que Seiya no soportaría mucho silencio. "¿Has pensado qué te gustaría ser cuando seas adulto?". La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Para los cinco estaba muy reciente aún la batalla contra Poseidón, la realidad de su mortalidad en tiempos de guerra era omnisciente pero esta última batalla les hizo comprender la fragilidad de sus vidas, incluso en tiempos de paz. Les obligó a avaluarse y aceptar lo realmente importante para cada uno, por lo menos, Shiryu había tomado su decisión.

Seiya volvió su mirada a Shiryu, el cabello negro se sacudió gentilmente con la brisa, los ojos azul grises serenos a la luz de los faroles de la costa de y de la propia luna llena. Mirarlo le llenó siempre de paz.

"Mmmm". Murmuró pensativamente el Dragón antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Seiya, los suyos centellaron con travesura. "Me gustaría ser un hombre vivo". Respondió y Seiya rió por la inesperada muestra, o intento, de humor. "Y tú Seiya¿has pensado qué quieres ser cuando seas adulto?".

"¡Sí!". Exclamó el adolescente. "¡Quiero ser piloto de carreras!". Shiryu sonrió, era claro que Pegaso amaría la velocidad. Los ojos castaños se fijaron en él con determinación y afecto. "Anda, dime Shiryu, qué te gustaría ser de adulto".

No caracterizado por su espontaneidad, el Dragón lo sorprendió de nuevo al rodear sus hombros con un brazo y sostenerlo cerca de su pecho. "Me gustaría continuar siendo tu amigo, Seiya". Susurró contra el pelo castaño.

Por un momento no supo reaccionar pero pronto sus propios brazos rodearon a su compañero. "Siempre serás mi amigo, Shiryu".

El olor del café lo despertó. Llovía y el tiempo gris y frío le invitó a quedarse en la cama. Le dolían los ojos y le dolía la cabeza.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente". Hyoga exclamó alegre sentándose en la cama. Mirando a Seiya con dulzura le ofreció una sonrisa y una taza de café. Seiya se sentó valorando ambos regalos con apreciación. Bebió su café a sorbos sintiéndose despertar verdaderamente.

"¿Qué hora es?". Preguntó tras la pausa.

"Casi las nueve". Seiya parecía sorprendido y agitado. "No te preocupes, llame a la oficina y avisé que no iríamos hoy, después de todo, es viernes". Dijo acariciando el cabello castaño.

"¿Será correcto?"

"¿A quién le importa?". Gruñó tomando la taza vacía. "No seas flojo y levántate, se enfriará el desayuno". Salió de la habitación.

Seiya combó incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente, mirando como en el cristal de la ventana se estrellaban insistentes las gotas de lluvia.

Seiya despertó muy despacio, generalmente al abrir sus ojos ya estaba en vigilia, esta vez su cerebro se sintió como un cesto de algodón. Gradualmente tomó cuenta de sus ambientes, comprendiendo casi inmediatamente que estaba en un cuarto de hospital. En general, el entumecimiento lo domó pero había un pequeño y persistente dolor en su costado derecho que le hizo recordar con desaliento su ataque de apendicitis justo cuando, finalmente, se habían reunido los cinco para unas vacaciones. Seiya dudó que se presentara una nueva oportunidad en el futuro, Shun tuvo mucha suerte de convencer a Ikki esta vez e Hyoga y Shiryu no habían estado tan ávidos de viajar a sus países.

Y él lo había arruinado todo enfermándose.

Para decir la verdad, si no hubiera tratado de ocultar el dolor quizás las cosas no habrían sido tan catastróficas como resultaron y quizás su caso no se habría complicado tanto para convertirse en peritonitis.

Simplemente había deseado con todo el corazón, pasarse algún tiempo en paz con las personas que más amó en todo el mundo.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero estaba tan cansado que no logró conjurar la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Su suspiro tembloroso produjo la reacción de su acompañante.

"¿Seiya?". La voz de Shiryu era suave pero insegura. Seiya lo notó por primera vez. "¿Shiryu¿qué haces aquí?". Su voz se escuchó débil y áspera en sus propias orejas.

El Dragón apretó una mano suya… una mano que había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo. "¿Qué crees que hago?". Fue su respuesta susurrada, una sonrisa débil adornó su rostro. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Seiya y como siempre, el moreno sintió un dolor terrible al comprender de nuevo que esos bonitos orbes azul-grises estaban ciegos.

"Nos diste un susto horrible". Shiryu susurró de nuevo, casi temeroso de levantar la voz. "¿Quieres agua?". No espero por la respuesta, sus manos, mas seguras ahora, dieron con la mesita al instante se guió con ella para encontrar la jarra sirviendo cuidadosamente un vaso.

"Ahora tienes que ayudarme". Dijo interactivo pero siempre suave. "No quiero bañarte con agua helada". Seiya sonrió suavemente, extendiendo su mano para ayudar al Dragón a traer el vaso a sus labios. Shiryu levantó su cabeza suavemente, supo guiarse bastante bien si tenía un punto de referencia.

Después de apagar su sed, Seiya sentía su garganta más clara, Shiryu volvió a sentarse tomando su mano de nuevo entre las suyas.

"Siento mucho haberles arruinado el viaje". Dijo después de un rato.

"No es tu culpa, nadie quiere pasar por tal dolor". Shiryu susurró frotando sus dedos pulgares sobre la piel delicada del dorso de su mano.

"¿Qué hora es?". Dijo tras otro breve silencio.

"Mmm, no podría decirlo, lo siento". Hizo una mueca y Seiya deseó que pudiera patearse por ser tan bestia. "Aún se siente baja la temperatura, realmente no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, supongo que comienza amanecer". Continuó poniéndose de pie. Lenta pero seguramente dio con la ventana y corrió las cortinas. "¿Qué me dices?".

Seiya volvió a sonreír. "Aún no aclara, pero el cielo es más ligero. De nuevo tienes la razón".

Shiryu sonrió al regresar a su asiento.

"¿Y los muchachos?, Ikki va a matarme". Comentó Seiya, su mano de nuevo capturada, le pareció que Shiryu necesitaba sentirse conectado, más aún porque realmente no podía ver su estado actual.

"Supongo que están afuera, sólo permitían una persona en la habitación¿quieres que los busque?".

Seiya lo pensó por unos momentos apretando suavemente la mano de Shiryu, no lo sorprendió que los otros estuvieran también aquí, se habría sorprendido más por lo contrario. Shiryu sin embargo lo preocupó más. Este hombre sensible tuvo una debilidad muy cierta por él.. "Sí, me gustaría". Shiryu asintió poniéndose de pie pero Seiya no soltó su mano, al contrario, lo instó suavemente a acercarse tras lo cual abrazó su cuello suavemente. "Siento mucho haberte asustado". Le susurró.

Shiryu tembló ligeramente apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer". Le reprendió gentil acariciando el cabello castaño.

Seiya sonrió. "Gracias por estar conmigo".

Shiryu se levantó besando su frente con reverencia. "Siempre estaré contigo". Le prometió antes de salir en busca de sus amigos.

"¿No te gusta?". Hyoga preguntó. Durante quince minutos Seiya estuvo jugando con sus huevos fritos y emparedados. "Lo siento". Continuó. "Es lo poco que puedo hacer medianamente comestible". Rió avergonzado.

Seiya a pesar de sí rió también. "Hyo-chan, comiendo así no sé como estás tan alto y guapo".

"Es la herencia rusa". Declaró con matices de orgullo.

"Debe ser". Seiya estuvo de acuerdo haciendo el esfuerzo por comer el desayuno. El ruso sonrió contento levantándose para servir dos vasos de jugo.

El joven le miró caminar de la nevera a la alacena buscando el jugo y los vasos. El cabello rubio se ató en una cola de potro. Hyoga llevaba un mono deportivo y una franelilla blanca de algodón. Sus pies desnudos en el piso frío de mármol. Seiya supuso que el frío no lo molestó.

Los cabellos largos de media noche hicieron un contraste orgulloso contra la nieve. Era navidad, Hyoga estaba en Siberia con Jacob, Shun e Ikki sólo Dios supo dónde y Sahorí se había retirado a su habitación poco después de medianoche. Seiya estaba de camino a su apartamento pequeño cuando sintió los pasos en la nieve. Volviéndose, encontró a Shiryu escondido bajo una espesa chaqueta de invierno. Le hizo sonreír de ternura, su amigo parecía un oso. Muy pocas cosas vacilaron a Dragón. El frío fue una de ellas.

Shiryu estornudó, sus mejillas relucieron con rubor y sus ojos parecían un poco brillosos.

"Baka". [Tonto. Seiya le dijo gentil acercándosele "Vamos, estamos cerca". Le animó sin siquiera preguntarle que hacía [sin su armadura en un clima que a todas luces odió.

Llegaron al apartamento diez minutos y veintitrés estornudos después. Rápidamente el joven Pegaso aumentó el volumen de la calefacción quitándole el abrigo, echarpe y guantes, cubrió al Dragón con una manta espesa mientras secó con fricción el cabello negro con un paño felpudo.

La nariz de Shiryu estaba un poco roja. Seiya puso reverentemente sus labios contra la frente pálida y sonrió tristemente. "Creo que te enfermaste". Informó metódico.

Shiryu sonrió con un poco de humor a pesar de sus temblores. "¿Tú crees?". Dijo con voz nasal. Seiya le sacó la lengua tirándole el paño en la cara. "Nos haré un poco de té, eso y una aspirina deben ayudar".

Shiryu asintió acurrucándose en la sábana.

Seiya regresó un poco después dándole un vaso donde aún pululó la aspirina contra el agua. Shiryu lo bebió agradecido y Seiya reemplazó el vaso vacío por una taza de manzanilla y miel.

"Gracias". Susurró aliviado en el calor que el líquido caliente dejó a través de su cuerpo.

"De nada". Respondió suavemente. Alzó un poco la sábana y se acuñó al lado del Dragón para brindarle calor corporal. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante algún tiempo, sólo el sonido suave de unas canciones de navidad vinieron de la radio que Seiya tenía encendida en la cocina.

Ambos caballeros había estado dando vueltas alrededor de sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, concientes de cierta manera de los sentimientos del otro. Quizás esta noche mágica de navidad, cuando los milagros suelen suceder, conmovió el corazón de Dragón estoico haciéndole salir de su cueva a un clima absolutamente aborrecible.

"¿Shiryu?".

"¿Sí?". Sus voces eran suaves, reverentes, quizás comprendiendo el significado del momento y aceptándolo.

"¿Venías detrás de mí, querías algo?".

Un silencio breve encontró su pregunta entonces Shiryu se movió un poco buscando algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta liviana. Con un suspiro le entregó a Seiya una caja de joyería. "Feliz navidad, Seiya".

El joven se sorprendió por el obsequio, más temprano se había intercambiado sus regalos. Abrió la caja con temor, dentro había un reloj bastante sencillo pero de excelente gusto. Y era de agujas. Seiya rió. "Sabes que nunca aprendí a leer la hora de agujas".

Shiryu rió también apoyando su frente en la suya. Las palabras no habían sido dichas aún pero ahora ambos lo sabían con certeza, y más pretenciosamente, lo sentían. "Quizás ahora aprenderás, por el momento me basta con que leas la inscripción". Su aliento suave acarició el rostro moreno.

Seiya tragó el nudo en su garganta, volvió el reloj para leer en caligrafía delicada las palabras: **Es hora de decir: Te amo**.

Sonrió dulcemente levantando los ojos para encontrar los azul-grises. "También te amo". Susurró.

Shiryu parecía desvanecerse un instante. Cerró los ojos abrazándolo con furia. "Gracias a Dios". Susurró entre su cabello.

Seiya levantó el rostro hacia el reloj sobre la puerta de la cocina. Las agujas indicaban las cuatro treinta de la tarde. Suspiró llenando un vaso de agua y apoyándose en una ventana para ver la ciudad aún bendecida por la lluvia. Los recuerdos de los años pasados continuaron sucediéndose. Aquel reloj lo perdió en la lucha contra Hades. A Shiryu lo perdió unos pocos años después.

Una lágrima caliente quemó su mejilla, apoyó su frente contra el cristal frío.

"Seiya". Hyoga gritó de la sala, haciéndole sobresaltarse. "Ven acá un momento y dile a Ikki que no te asesiné". Su voz tronó con entretenimiento y molestia. Seiya limpió diligentemente esa lágrima renuente y sonrió al acercarse a recoger el teléfono.

"Anou, Ikki-senpai". Dijo divertido a pesar de su tristeza. "Hyoga-sama no me ha matado". Rió al ultraje en el otro lado de la línea.

"….".

Seiya tapó la bocina para comentarle a Hyoga. "Él quiere saber por qué te llamo Sama".

"Dile que estamos practicando sadomasoquismo". Hyoga gruñó riendo.

"Ne, Ikki-senpai, estamos practicando sadomasoquismo". Dijo antes de que Hyoga pudiera impedirlo. El rubio hizo una mueca y movió sus labios con un claro: Ikki me va a matar. Su expresión de terror fingido cambió a sincera curiosidad al ver el rubor de Seiya. "¡IKKI-SENPAI!". Se quejó el moreno.

"¿Qué pasó?". Susurró. Seiya hizo una pausa reflexiva antes de cubrir de nuevo la bocina. "Él quiere los detalle jugosos". Dijo avergonzado.

Hyoga rió sinceramente arrebatándole el teléfono. "Ikki, hermano mío, déjame que te cuente cómo…". Rió frotando su cabeza al alejarse, Seiya tenía de nuevo el teléfono. Esos dos eran tan distintos que encajaron demasiado bien. Unidos no hubo quien se les opusiera.

"Ikki-senpai, es suficiente". Dijo turbado por la risa de su amigo.

"…".

"Gracias". Ahora más tranquilo se sentó en el sofá, pasó una mano por sus cabellos escuchando atentamente al mayor.

"…".

"Un poco cansado y muy confundido". Confesó.

"…".

"No sé". Susurró.

"…".

"Gracias, Ikki, perdóname por preocuparte". Ambos se despidieron entonces colgó el teléfono y volvió a suspirar.

"¿Estás asustado?". Shiryu preguntó acariciando su cabello, su propia voz vaciló, era tan distinta de su habitual seguridad.

"Un poco". Confesó, no podía negar lo que regaló los temblores de su cuerpo. "Supongo que es natural". Susurró contra el cuello de Shiryu.

"Sí". Rió suavemente el Dragón. "También me siento así". Dijo maravillado, sus ojos azul-grises buscaron los orbes caramelo con incalculable devoción. "Te quiero tanto". Besó su frente. "Te deseo tanto". Beso sus labios. Seiya se abrazó a su cuello, temblando no de miedo o indecisión sino de expectación y deseo. "Shiryu". Besó el cuello bajo sus labios.

"Se mío, Seiya". Casi rogó, casi suplicó, sus manos acunaron las nalgas redondas sobre el pantalón de jean.

"Siempre he sido tuyo". Le respondió el joven Pegaso separándose suavemente de él. Con una exhalación temblorosa y bajo la mirada apreciativa de su novio, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa.

Shiryu reaccionó inmediatamente desnudándose de sus ropas orientales. Ambos se contemplaron por largos momentos. Muchas veces antes se habían visto desnudos, era algo común cuando uno u otro debía cuidar de su compañero enfermo o herido. Esta vez era distinto sin embargo, porque sus ojos miraban al otro bajo el epíteto de amantes.

Shiryu extendió la mano acariciando un pezón castaño. Seiya jadeó. "Serás mi amante". Dijo Shiryu como jurando ante los dioses su compromiso. "Me pertenecerás para siempre como yo seré por siempre tuyo".

Seiya asintió, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

[**Escena censurada por restricciones de la página (1)**

Seiya fue dichoso de recibirlo en sus brazos, aún jadeante, el Dragón besó el pezón más cercano a sus labios. Después de unos momentos, Shiryu se incorporó trayendo a Seiya en sus brazos, arropándolos con las sábanas.

"Quiero reemplazar el reloj". Dijo contra sus cabellos húmedos. Besó su sien.

"Nah". Respondió Seiya, sorprendiéndolo.

Pensó que Pegaso se alegraría de recuperar ese pequeño recuerdo. Seiya se incorporó sonriente a su expresión sorprendida, extendió una mano y acarició su rostro querido. "Ese reloj era especial por lo que significó para nuestra relación, si quieres regalarme uno nuevo lo amaré pero aquél nada podrá reemplazarlo. Shiryu, déjame conservar en mi corazón el recuerdo que alimenta la dicha de estar contigo".

"Seiya". Pronunció reverente, extendiendo también su mano para emular sobre el rostro moreno sus acciones. "Eres realmente extraordinario".

"Tengo que serlo si quiero conservarte¿Uh?". Bromeó pero la devoción y serenidad en el rostro de Shiryu trucó su humor en algo más sereno y devoto.

"Siempre seré tuyo y sin esforzarte, siempre serás extraordinario". Juró el Dragón.

Hyoga encargó comida aquella noche. El humor brillante que se esforzó en mantener durante el día cedía ante la adversidad como la ciudad a la constante lluvia. Seiya continuaba silencioso y pensativo. Le asustó perderlo tras sus reflexiones si acaso su corazón le dijera que el amor verdadero continuaba con Shiryu.

Después de cenar en silencio, el rubio recogió los restos y limpió la mesa. Se sentía emocionalmente agotado por el pesar de Seiya y el suyo.

"Ne, Hyo-chan". Seiya dijo suavemente de la puerta de la cocina.

Se volvió con una sonrisa dulce en sus rasgos, pero Seiya no podía confundir con nada más la tristeza en los ojos celestes. "Perdóname". Dijo suavemente. "Quizás deba irme".

"¿Con esta lluvia?". Replicó el rubio secando sus manos en un paño. "De ninguna manera".

"Sabes que la lluvia no me detendría". Intentó sonreír.

"Entonces haré que caiga una tormenta". Chasqueó enfurecido. Al parecer Seiya hizo su decisión. Respiró lentamente dándole la espalda al moreno. "Lo siento". Susurró.

Una mano pequeña frotó su espalda. "Yo sólo…". Dijo suave. "No quiero imponerte mi presencia en este momento, no es justo contigo".

Volviéndose, Hyoga asió sus hombros con manos grandes. "No… no me importa. Por favor quédate". Quería una oportunidad, una esperanza aunque no la hubiera, de eso se trató la fe. Lo abrazó de imprevisto asiéndolo a su pecho.

Estaba sentado en el piso frente a la ventana amplia de su habitación. Fotos, cartas, envoltorios de chocolates, un sin fin de recuerdos de su relación extinta. Sus ojos estaban tan vacíos como su propia vida.

"Seiya". Shiryu susurró desde la puerta. No se volvió.

"Seiya, yo…". Había una pausa larga. "Ya me voy". Dijo suavemente.

El corazón dentro del pecho moreno dio un salto de dolor. "¿Por qué me haces esto?".

"Seiya…".

"¡¿Por qué mierda me haces esto?!". Gritó conteniendo los puños en su regazo, su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sintió de repente los brazos de Shiryu alrededor de él abrazándolo contra su pecho.

"Perdóname". Le susurró. Seiya escuchó la urgencia en su voz pero no logró comprenderla, no comprendió nada. "No es tu culpa, es sólo culpa mía por ser tan idiota". Sintió estrecharse. "Quiero que seas feliz".

Seiya resopló con burla y amargura. "¿Feliz?, estás bromeando". Seiya no supo qué había ocurrido, pero dos meses antes Shiryu comenzó a actuar extrañamente, separándose de él poco a poco hasta que hace una semana le anunciara su regreso indefinido a China.

"Seiya…". Shiryu susurró antes de inclinarse y besar la cima de su cabeza. "Seiya". Repitió cerca de su oído. "La próxima vez que te enamores confía tu corazón a un lugar seguro". Le estrechó de nuevo y se levantó. No dijo nada más pero Seiya supo que no salió inmediatamente del cuarto.

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró suavemente, sus lágrimas vinieron con furia. Lloró durante mucho tiempo por su corazón destrozado así como sus sueños y los recuerdos de todas las promesas rotas.

Seiya abrazó su almohada, acurrucado contra la cabecera de la cama, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Continuaba lloviendo. Intentó detener el flujo de recuerdos pero le era imposible, continuaron inundando su mente y espíritu.

Los días, semanas y meses que prosiguieron a la partida de Shiryu fueron yermos, oscuros, desalentadores, pero poco a poco sus amigos comenzaron a ganar espacios en su vida que antes había colmado la presencia de su amor perdido.

El dulce Shun con sus sonrisas y amabilidad, Ikki con su fortaleza y severidad. Seiya aún no comprendía que deidad lo poseyó para establecerse con Shun, pero le estaría eternamente agradecido.

La verdadera sorpresa vino de Hyoga y su decisión de permanecer en Japón. Ya todos habían considerado un milagro que Ikki se estableciera con Shun un año más temprano pero de alguna manera estaban concientes que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Lo del rubio, sin embrago, fue inesperado.

Seiya abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad y sin estar realmente conciente de hacerlo, se levantó llevando consigo aquella almohada suave cuando salió de la habitación de huéspedes.

Shun… le recordó a Shiryu, su serenidad, el apoyó incuestionable, la fuerza silenciosa o abrasadora dependiendo de la ocasión. La mirada distante, a veces triste, a veces contemplativa, siempre maravillosa. Pero entonces cuando sonrió buscando con alegría los ojos de Ikki, o cuando lloró o se ruborizó, la imagen de Shiryu se extinguió en el recuerdo cada vez más efímero.

Ikki, increíblemente le recordó a Shiryu. Su fortaleza silenciosa pero apasionada, la sobreprotección por sus amados, el centro macizo de nobleza y decencia. Pero entonces Ikki siempre hizo una mueca arrogante o le sacaría el dedo del corazón mientras diciéndole que se fuera a la mierda y… Simplemente era imposible si quiera imaginar a Shiryu haciendo lo mismo.

¿Por qué, si le recordaron a Shiryu, no volvió su afecto hacia uno de ellos?. ¿Había comprendido entonces la relación en ciernes de ambos?. No. A Seiya le había tomado un tiempo aceptarlo. ¿Quizás fue porque precisamente no quiso ya recordar a Shiryu?.

Nope.

Porque un día lluvioso como éste mientras lloraba en el jardín como parecía llorar el propio firmamento, sintió una mano en su hombro y girándose encontró al sol que fue Hyoga. Su cabello rubio, húmedo pero siempre brillante.

El muchacho procedió a hacer algo que no había hecho desde sus épocas adolescentes. "Baboso". Exclamó estrellando su puño festivamente en la cima de su cabeza.

"ITAI, HYOGA NO BAKA". [Duele, Hyoga estúpido Seiya se quejó tan jocoso como su amigo, no comprendió, en el momento, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sonreír.

"¿Estúpido, dices?". Contestó el rubio enroscando su cuello en una llave de lucha, haciéndole gritar de indignación y risa. "No soy el que está bajo la lluvia entre todas esta flores".

"Pero, Hyoga". Seiya jadeó casi sin respiración. "Sí eres".

El movimiento de ambos cesó, entonces Hyoga rió a pulmón lleno soltándolo. "Joder, tienes razón".

Ambos cayeron a la hierba anegada riendo con placer, la lluvia se convirtió en una pequeña llovizna y aunque el cielo continuaba gris, los bordes de las nubes eran dorados y platas por la luz del sol.

Seiya pensó entonces que no importa cuán duro llovió o que tan oscuras eran las nubes, detrás de ellas, indisputablemente, continuaba brillando el sol.

Incorporándose sobre un codo, sus ojos castaños encontraron los celestes risueños. Quiso agradecerle a su amigo pero en cambio se encontró llorando contra su pecho. Hyoga respiró abrazándolo, acarició sus cabellos.

Con un final sollozo enternecedor, el moreno expelió los últimos remanentes del veneno más profundo en su alma. Esta vez, Hyoga se incorporó dejándolo caer suavemente en la hierba, extendió su mano apretando, con una mueca, la nariz diminuta entre sus dedos. Seiya rió. "Gracias, Hyoga". Susurró profundamente conmovido.

"Seiya, todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, incluso Ikki y ya eso es mucho decir". Ambos rieron. "Es bueno llorar cuando se está tan herido, pero ya es tiempo que nos regreses a nuestro Seiya de siempre". Sonrió dulce, emotivo, sincero y fue la primera vez que los ojos castaños le miraron con otro innominado tipo de sentimiento.

Su corazón comenzó a sanar aquel día pero no fue sólo Hyoga, fueron Ikki y Shun y Sahorí. Juntos lo empujaron de nuevo hacia la vida. Él fue un luchador por naturaleza, alegre y optimista, nunca entendió por qué Shiryu lo dejó, por qué cambió todo. Por qué. Pero la vida continuó y con ella los altos y bajos y las responsabilidades. Y también las alegrías.

El piso estaba frío bajo sus pies desnudos, pensó fugazmente que más temprano, cuando pensó que a Hyoga no le molestaba el frío, tuvo razón.

La única luz encendida era la de la cocina, le permitió llegar al cuarto de Hyoga sin tropiezos. La luz del baño en la habitación, estaba encendida también aún cuando la puerta estaba apenas abierta.

Ni Hyoga ni él insistieron en dormir juntos aquella noche pero el moreno había reflexionado mucho durante todo el día y lo suficiente durante las últimas horas para comprender lo injusto que había sido con Hyoga.

Silenciosamente lo contempló dormir, en Enero, había cumplido veintiséis años, pero a Seiya le pareció que aún cuando tuviera cincuenta, dormido, Hyoga parecería siempre un ángel.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, la almohada aún abrazada contra su pecho pero ya no con la necesidad de antes.

Extendiendo la mano acarició unas cuantas hebras rubias.

Ahora supo la respuesta a las preguntas de hace casi tres años. ¿Por qué no Shun o Ikki¿Por qué Hyoga?.

A Shun lo habría amado sin incluso intentarlo, a Ikki, tras conocerlo realmente por quien era, no le habría quedado más remedio que adorarlo. Pero Hyoga…

Entre todos, Hyoga había sido su contrario absoluto y a la vez tan parecido. Al principio lucharon por el liderazgo y Seiya tenía que admitir que el rubio le infundió sincero temor. Pero luego ambos descubrieron que compartían un sentido del humor similar y una boca sucia igualmente similar, estas últimas características les ayudaron a relajar los ánimos en tiempos de guerra y exacerbarlos en tiempos de paz. Ambos compartían un placer similar por la música y los sitios atestados, por las luces y la vida cosmopolita pero también por la soledad, por el compañerismo y el afecto sincero.

Se llevaron tan bien porque supieron cuando callar y retirarse y cuando hacer exactamente lo contrario, así como defendieron a ultranza su necesidad por ambas cosas. Entre ellos no existían los rencores o las frases medio acabadas o mal interpretadas.

Contemplándolo, recordó su reloj y su convicción de ser irremplazable, continuaba creyéndolo y así siempre sería.

Comprendió que ahora ocurría exactamente lo mismo. En su corazón, a pesar de todo, Shiryu sería para siempre irremplazable. Hyoga, pensó Seiya contemplándolo con tal ternura que habría emocionado al rubio a las lágrimas si hubiera podido contemplarlo, Hyoga no era un reemplazo. Hyoga era… su sol.

Hyoga fue también irremplazable y supo que en su corazón nadie, ni siquiera el propio Shiryu ocuparía su lugar.

Con un suspiro cerró los ojos y por primera vez en las últimas 30 horas se sintió tranquilo y en paz. Dejó la almohada en el piso al levantarse, con cuidado levantó las sábanas inclinándose para besar los labios de Hyoga.

El ruso suspiró suavemente, su sueño había sido intranquilo pero de alguna manera inesperada se convirtió en algo totalmente dulce y maravilloso. Ávido, respondió a los labios tibios que besaron los suyos sintiendo su ingle responder al mordisqueo suave. Extendió sus brazos capturando a su amante, rodándolo sobre la cama para apoyar todo su peso en él.

Renuente a despertarse permaneció con los ojos cerrados, besando la quijada y lamiendo un sendero hasta el cuello para amamantarse de él tan fuertemente que dejó una marca. Una mano exploró el pecho moreno hasta encontrar un pezón erecto y pellizcarlo con fuerza.

"¡Ah!, Hyoga". Seiya jadeó al placer. Hyoga lo sorprendió con su movimiento pero dudó que el rubio estuviera aún completamente despierto. Su suposición se vió inmediatamente confirmada.

La voz de Seiya era tan clara, tan espesa con placer que Hyoga no podía ignorarla. Abrió los ojos y casi se cayó de la cama. "¡Seiya!". El moreno lo sujeto para evitar la caída inminente. "¿Qué haces aquí?". Susurró Hyoga aún sorprendido pero más confundido.

"¿Qué parece que hago?". Trató de sonreír pero la expresión de Hyoga lo previno.

"Seiya". Hyoga reprendió severo y triste.

Seiya atrapó su cara entre sus manos. "No estoy aquí por venganza, ni por obligación o despecho". Le aseguró intuyendo sus pensamientos. Los orbes celestes aclararon fraccionariamente.

Acarició el rostro de Seiya. "¿Entonces?".

"Hyoga-chan". Dijo solemne y cariñoso, una combinación que sólo, quizás, podría ser reproducida por Shun. Quizás no. "Yo… estoy muy confundido¿sabes?".

Hyoga asintió suspirando.

"Pero hay algo de lo que estoy totalmente seguro". Continuó sonriendo. Las cejas rubias convergieron hacia el centro en una expresión de expectativa e interrogación. "Cuando los cielos en mi vida han estado más oscuros, has sido siempre el sol que pone los bordes de plata y oro en las nubes". Respiró profundamente cuando, por instancia suya, el cuerpo mayor volvió a cubrirlo. "Eres mi ancla. Y ¿sabes?". Hyoga agitó, infantilmente, la cabeza en negativa. Seiya sostuvo se cara de nuevo, sus ojos firmemente en los otros. "Eres el lugar seguro al cual confié mi corazón".

Hyoga sollozó abrazándolo. "Oh Seiya". Besó su cuello junto sobre la marca ahora roja de su posesión. "Si me lo permites siempre seré eso para ti". Lo besó. Sus manos exploraron el cuerpo de su compañero hasta donde alcanzarían. Levantó nuevamente la camiseta de algodón, su camiseta, está vez con premeditación, disfrutando cada escalofrío de su amante. Sonriendo, la sacó de su cabeza pero dejó atrapado sus brazos.

Mirando en los líquidos ojos caramelo, lamió sus labios lujuriosamente antes de atacar el pezón sensible por su pellizco. Seiya casi gritó al dolor y placer de la piel enternecida siendo alternadamente amamantada y mordisqueada. Hyoga cambió al otro pezón sin dejar de pellizcar el recientemente abandonado por sus labios. Seiya se retorció bajo su cuerpo. Con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y atrapados con la camiseta no podía hacer más sino jadear y rogar.

"¿Te gusta?". Susurró Hyoga contra su piel, soplando ligeramente sobre el pezón cubierto por su saliva.

"Me encanta". Respondió anhelante.

Hyoga sonrió recorriendo con la punta de su lengua un sendero que fue de su pecho al ombligo. "¿Qué más te gustaría?". Preguntó sinuoso, jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior.

"Todo lo que quieras". Respondió jadeante, levantando sus caderas hacia la mano de Hyoga quien la apartó. En otra ocasión, en otro momento, quizás en el futuro, Hyoga jugaría un poco más, pero no ahora.

Arrodillándose en la cama despojó a Seiya de su ropa interior arrojándola al azar por el cuarto. No era la primera vez que le veía desnudo, pero era la primera vez que lo veía excitado y más importante aún, por él.

Acarició las piernas morenas mientras Seiya, jadeando, se deshizo de la camisa enredada en sus brazos. Sentándose, obligó a Hyoga a desnudarse.

Seiya tragó duro a la repentina sequedad en su boca. No esperó la impresión que Hyoga le causaría. Hace ya mucho tiempo se coronó como el más alto de los cinco, pero desnudo, erecto y fuerte, la piel canela brillo con sudor sobre los músculos bien definidos. El cabello rubio, ahora corto, pero sedoso sobre su rostro, le dio una apariencia fascinante.

Hyoga era un dios… y seguramente estaba destinado para ser el amor y el amante de uno igual a él y no suyo.

"¿Asustado?". Preguntó jocoso pero con ansiedad. Seiya había estado callado durante algún tiempo. Ambos continuaban arrodillados en la cama, enfrentándose.

[**Escena censurada por restricciones de la página (2)**

Después de un rato de besar, abrazarse y acariciarse, Seiya bostezo. "Hyoga".

"Hmm". Murmuró el rubio jugando con sus hebras castañas.

"Cuando dije que eras mi lugar seguro…" Cerró los ojos, casi dormido.

"¿Sí?".

"Así es como me siento… en tus brazos". Las últimas palabras fueron escasamente audibles, pero el Cisne las oyó.

Besó la cima de la cabeza castaña cerrando los ojos con pasión. "Procuraré que siempre te sientas así entre mis brazos, mi amor". Juró al continuar acariciando sus cabellos. La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre la ciudad.

Sin querer comenzó de nuevo a cantar una canción de cuna. Sus pensamientos se esparcieron por todas partes pero su corazón latió firmemente en la existencia de Seiya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas**: Sayuri-Darling, acá está el cuarto capítulo, las escenas censuradas ya las envié a tu e-mail, si esta vez te llegan sin errores es posible que deje publicar la serie en ffiction, bueno, esperaré tu respuesta y tu opinión!... discúlpame si es un poco crudo o fuerte, sabes que no me gustan los eufemismos… cuídate mucho y recupérate!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© Kari no Chiryu. Oct 2001. Revisado. Corregido y Aumentado. Julio2007.


	5. Cap 5 Enola Hanekawa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

**La Próxima Vez**** que te Enamores**

[[ By. Kari no Chiryu

Capítulo 5

**Enola**** Hanekawa**

"¿Crees que es buena idea?".

"¿No confías en mi, Shiryu?".

"No, no, no fue eso lo que quise decir, sólo..."

"Ya sé, lo siento. Ten fe. Y valor".

"..."

"¿Nos encontramos mañana a las cinco en el café de Ueno, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo...".

"Nos vemos entonces. Buenas noches, Shiryu".

"Buenas noches, Shun". -Silencio- "Gracias".

La primavera llegó a plenitud para finales de abril. Cada calle en Japón, parque y vereda, se alfombró con los pétalos de los cerezos que volaron en el aire. Fue una vista encantadora... que no llegó a conmover un corazón herido con su alegría.

A este día, eran casi dos meses desde que Shiryu regresó de Rozan y durante todo ese tiempo, Seiya lo evitó profesionalmente.

Shiryu llegó a enterarse que el joven había pedido ser trasferido de extensión, pero, según lo que supo de Shun, Hyoga le había convencido para quedarse y enfrentar sus miedos. ¿Eso era él para Seiya?. Si pudiera llorar lo haría pero ya no había lágrimas que no hubiera derramado cada día desde hace tres años...

...por él.

Hebras de su cabello negro flotaron suavemente con la brisa. Su cabello largo, pero nunca tan largo como antaño, simplemente pasando sus omóplatos. Se agitó con un escalofrío grave que estremeció toda su espina dorsal.

Su cabello, casi lo perdió con la quimioterapia. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de alcanzar su longitud original pero incluso ahora, viendo los manojos de seda tan en buena salud, nadie imaginaría jamás como, durantes tantas mañanas, cientos de sus cabellos quedarían en el lavamanos.

Así también tantas veces al verlo, Shiryu se arrodilló justo allí llorando suplicando por Seiya, por sus brazos morenos alrededor suyo y su voz calurosa diciéndolo que todo estaría bien, aún cuando fuera mentira, aún cuando muriera... por sólo una vez más, una única vez más, tener el consuelo bendito de la presencia y protección de aquel a quien tanto amó.

Seiya.

Shiryu agitó suavemente la cabeza para esparcir los recuerdos dolorosos y, regresando al presente, se apeó de su moto asegurando su casco junto a otro de color perla que, al igual que el suyo, se estampó artísticamente con diseños delicados.

Con un suspiro y una esperanza trémula, caminó al pequeño café en la esquina.

Su primera impresión del lugar fue de sumo agrado. Le dejó claro por qué era el lugar favorito de Shun. El ambiente fue pulcro y acogedor, en el aire se mantuvo el aroma dulce de los pasteles a la vista a través de los vidrios húmedos de los refrigeradores, más allá los helados y detrás la cafetería y mesas; caminando a una de las pocas vacías, Shiryu pidió un mocaccino.

Un par de minutos después, la mesera le sirvió la bebida humeante y tomándola, observó ausentemente por los vitrales grandes del local a la gente que, en la tarde fresca, caminó por la calles.

Seiya rió tontamente en el asiento trasero del auto. "¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en que Ikki-senpai me invitaría a salir?".

"Yo no lo habría dicho". Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa, su vista fija en la carretera. Seiya se había convertido en una cosita tan adorable…

"¡OI!". Shun se quejó. "¿Estoy aquí, recuerdas?".

"¡OH!". Seiya fingió espanto. "Ikki-sempai, lo siento, revelé nuestro".

Adorable, encantador... "Cállate, Seiya". Gruñó.

Seiya continuó sonriendo pero lentamente se moderó, como era ahora su costumbre, guardó silencio contemplando con cierta nostalgia las calles a través de las ventanas del auto. "A Hyoga-koi le habría gustado acompañarnos". Dijo ignorante que esa simple declaración tensó a los otros dos ocupantes del auto.

"Anou, Hyoga tenía una junta, bien lo sabes". Ikki le miró por el espejo retrovisor, entonces envió sus ojos azules a sus gemelos. Shun evitó los evitó a toda costa.

¡Oh Dios!, si Hyoga se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo lo mataría, ajá, porque Ikki dificultó que le pondría una mano encima a Shun, pero a él...

Quince minutos después, Ikki aparcó su auto en la acera cerca del café donde, sin ellos advertirlo, un hombre oriental los miraba con ojos ansiosos.

Seiya parecía radiante al entrar al café, las campanillas de la puerta anunciaron alegremente su llegada. Sonrió con gozo genuino.

Mirándolo, Shiryu comprendió súbitamente.

Seiya no lo necesitó más. Él logró encontrar felicidad al lado de otra persona. ¿Quién era él para intervenir¿Qué engreído o inocente había sido para creer que aún podía encontrar amor esperándolo?, después de todo le había pedido aquella noche de su partida que fuera feliz… "_La próxima vez que te enamores confía tu corazón a un lugar seguro_".

Millones de veces, o así le pareció, pospuso su partida por un día más, un día más, un día más... pero los días se consumieron como su vida, ya no tenía tiempo… ya no hubo un día más en su vida, no hubo nada.

Pensó, y así lo sintió, que era lo mejor para ambos si simplemente desapareció. Si lo odiaba, Seiya lo olvidaría pronto, pero si lo arrastró en su vía crucis a la muerte, supo que le guardaría luto el resto de su vida y que su corazón noble y fiel hasta lo reprochable, le haría rechazar cualquier oportunidad de felicidad futura.

No deseó eso para su niño, prefirió morir sabiendo que Seiya lo odió pero con la esperanza que el amor de sus ojos sería feliz...

Un día, tras haber despertado en el piso del baño, supo que era hora de irse, no podía quedarse más o terminaría por desvanecerse frente a Seiya y todos sus buenos deseos se irían al infierno.

Esa misma tarde, después de dos meses difíciles en los cuales su relación se melló por la enfermedad en ciernes. Shiryu habló con Seiya, comunicándole su deseo de regresar a China.

A partir de allí todo vino en picada hasta que, con sus maletas en la entrada del edificio, Shiryu entró en la habitación de Seiya… habitación que hasta hace unos escasos días fue de ambos.

Shiryu lo contempló con dolor, por el que estaba causando y el propio, aún se convenció que era lo mejor, incluso cuando estaba matándolos a ambos.

Su pecho punzó, el dolor era físico e insoportable. "Seiya". Susurró sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta o caería. Había jurado salir lo más pronto posible.

La figura frágil continuó imperturbable frente a la ventana, el único reconocimiento de su presencia fue la inclinación casi imperceptible de su cabeza y la tensión en sus hombros.

"Seiya, yo…". Cerró los ojos mordiendo tan fuerte su labio inferior que cortó con sus dientes la piel delicada. "Ya me voy". Dijo suavemente.

Seiya no se volvió pero sus hombros temblaron. "¿Por qué me haces esto?". Preguntó herido, su voz amarga.

"Seiya…". Jadeó sin respiración, perdió en apoyo en el marcó y sólo la voluntad lo sostuvo en pie.

"¡¿Por qué mierda me haces esto?!". Gritó Seiya predominado por la ira. Shiryu tragó. Quizás era mejor así, fue lo que quiso: su odio, para que tras esto pudiera olvidarlo y rehacer su vida. Además, la ira era un sentimiento mucho más volátil y menos complicado que el dolor. Mirándolo, una sonrisa triste y fea convergió sus labios en una mueca espantosa.

El corazón del Dragón dolió de profundo pesar, por una última vez... ¡Oh Dios!, por una última vez, necesitó abrazarlo.

Sus pies le llevaron cerca, donde su corazón descansaría para siempre.

Shiryu cayó en sus rodillas, trayendo el cuerpo que contenía la razón de su existencia bajo la piel tibia y el aroma embriagante. Lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

El joven japonés hizo amago de volverse, quizás para verlo una vez más, mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle ¿por qué?, pero Shiryu no le permitió escapar de la llave de sus brazos.

En su corazón sangrante, el Dragón supo que de verse en esos ojos espirituales se estropearía en lágrimas y terminaría diciéndolo todo y no pudo, por el bien de Seiya, no pudo permitirlo.

Respirando profundamente, afianzó su asimiento en Seiya, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apoyando la sien izquierda en su nuca.

"Perdóname". Susurró casi en un sollozo. "No es tu culpa, es sólo culpa mía por ser tan idiota". Suspiró apretando sólo un poco más su agarro "Quiero que seas feliz".

Seiya resopló con burla y amargura. "¿Feliz?, estás bromeando". Su voz se quebró y a través de sus brazos y cuerpo, Shiryu sintió los primeros sollozos asolarlo. Lo mató.

"Seiya…". Shiryu susurró inclinándose para besar la cima de su cabeza. "Seiya". Repitió cerca de su oído. "_La próxima vez que te enamores confía tu corazón a un lugar seguro_". Le estrechó de nuevo antes de levantarse tambaleante.

Cerca, entre todas las fotos regadas logró localizar aquella que estaba entre sus favoritas.

Sin comprenderlo extendió la mano tomándola, quiso llevarse más pero no tenía derecho y a dónde iba, pronto ya no las necesitaría. Ésta sin embargo, sólo ésta, para aferrase a la vida hasta el último suspiro.

Se detuvo a la puerta, sin darse la vuelta y sin darle voz a sus sentimientos juró una vez más su amor eterno.

Salió entonces tan rápido y silenciosamente como le fue posible.

A las verjas del viejo edificio hizo una pausa al encontrar al estoico caballero del Phoenix cerca de sus maletas, apoyado casualmente contra un pilar de la cerca.

"Ven, te ayudo con tus maletas". Dijo por vía de saludo y se incorporó para hacer precisamente eso.

"No hace falta". Susurró débil.

"A la mierda". Despidió Ikki con un gruñido, pero en lugar de tomar la maleta se acercó a él frunciendo en ceño.

"¿Ikki?". Shiryu se retiró un poco así como Ikki invadió su espació personal escrutando con ojos ásperos su rostro. El Phoenix suspiró sacando un pañuelo que le ofreció antes de volverse a tomar una de las maletas.

Shiryu miró confundido en pañuelo blanco. "Te sangra en el labio". Ikki le informó tomando la maleta mayor, quizás sorprendido por, comprender de nuevo, que pocas posesiones materiales tuvo el Dragón.

Shiryu asintió ausente, limpió suavemente su labio y tomó consigo la maleta más pequeña.

Caminaron en silencio hasta dejar la costa.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?". Ikki sugirió con amabilidad atípica. No que el caballero fuera osco por naturaleza pero había aprendido a esconder su parte más sensible hacía muchos años.

Hyoga, Sahorí y Shun se habían ofrecido también a acompañarlo. "Gracias Ikki, pero no es necesario".

El Phoenix se encogió de hombros. "Como prefieras". Contestó sin mayor problema.

Shiryu casi sonrió, amando ahora como siempre el carácter fuerte pero desentendido de Ikki.

Llegaron a la avenida. Caminaron juntos un poco más de lo necesario. Shiryu fue renuente a perder ese último inesperado contacto con su vida.

"Sabes, Shiryu, durante algún tiempo, creo que estuve enamorado de ti". Dijo caído de cielo. Shiryu se detuvo en seco, sus ojos grises incrédulos sostuvieron los océanos del otro. Ikki hizo una mueca arrogante poniendo la maleta en la acera.

"Pero ya hay alguien en mi corazón y en el tuyo". Shiryu no había dado explicaciones pero supo que todos creyeron que estaba marchándose para casarse con Shunrey y estuvo bien, le sirvió a su propósito.

"Si él no estuviera tan herido y sufriendo tanto, comprendería que hay algo tremendamente mal en todo este guión, porque no hay manera que el Shiryu que conocemos proceda de esta forma tan egoísta sin una buena razón. Y no intentes decirme ni siquiera que amas a Shunrey". Advirtió. "No insultes mi inteligencia".

"Ikki, por favor". Susurró cerrando los ojos. Al parecer, el Phoenix, como de costumbre, metió en dedo profundo en la yaga, con toda la seguridad de quien no yerra. Debió saber que el estimado Pavo Real nunca perdería vista de su verdadero objetivo, saber la verdad.

Convocó toda la fuerza restante en su cuerpo para cerrarse pero no hizo falta, quizás Ikki intuyó algo en su expresión que le hizo suspirar.

"Voy a extrañarte". Dijo sincero, lo abrazó.

Shiryu combó un poco contra él. Ambos eran de la misma estatura y edad, eran contemporáneos y eran… hermanos. "Eres el único cuerdo entre nosotros con quien podía hablar". Shiryu soltó una risa acuosa contra su hombro aferrándose más a él.

"También te extrañaré, Ikki". Se separaron negándose a admitir que sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos. Ikki se acercó a la acera deteniendo un taxi que estaba de paso.

El corazón de Shiryu se contrajo al comprender que el momento inevitable había llegado. Quiso retractarse y pedirle a Ikki que lo acompañara pero comprendió que la separación sería más dolorosa en el aeropuerto.

"Cuida a Shun". Le dijo con una sonrisa cuando Ikki regresó a su lado tras guardar sus maletas en la valija del taxi.

"Ni tienes que pedirlo".

Shiryu sonrió abriendo la puerta del auto. Hizo una pausa y se volvió de nuevo. "Cuida a Seiya". Susurró.

Ikki parecía afrentado. "Ni en un millón de años".

Shiryu sonrió risueño. "Adiós, Ikki".

"Hasta pronto, Shiryu".

Como autómata, pasó por el tedio de la espera en el taxi y el aeropuerto. El vuelo se le hizo eterno.

Cuando finalmente llegó a Rozan, estaba al borde del agotamiento físico y emocional.

Shunrei y Dohko lo recibieron, como siempre, con los brazos abiertos.

Sólo entonces se permitió llorar y lo hizo. Lloró hasta agotarse en brazos de ambos, entonces se desmayó.

Aquellas fueron las primeras agónicas horas de los tres años más terribles de su vida.

Una boqueada de horror lo trajo de nuevo al presente. Alzó el rostro, sus ojos grises tristes encontraron los castaños luminosos, que ahora rebosaban en dolor...

--_Hyoga__ y yo somos amantes_—

Shiryu sonrió poniéndose de pie para recibirlos, notó que Ikki sostenía un brazo de Seiya para impedirle huir. Comprender que Seiya habría amado hacer simplemente eso, le hizo sentirse aún más infeliz. Si esto acaso fuera posible.

"Hola, Shiryu". Saludó Shun en un tono solemne, sentándose a su lado y halando a Seiya para que tomara asiento junto al suyo.

--_La próxima vez que te enamores_...—

Ikki y Shiryu se sentaron también.

El silencio descendió sobre la mesa como una mortaja... del Capítulo: **Enola**** Gay** fue el bombardero B-29 que lanzó la primera bomba atómica utilizada durante la segunda guerra mundial sobre la ciudad japonesa de Hiroshima. El piloto lo bautizó con el nombre de su madre.

**Comentario aparte, me preguntó cómo se sintió ella que el avión que arrebato tantas vidas llevara su nombre.**

**La relación con el capítulo, pues tan sencillo como que los hermanitos Hanekawa están dejando caer una bomba en la vida de Seiya.**

Hmm, estoy orgullosa, humildemente, de este capítulo así como del cuarto, los dos han sido reconstruidos en su totalidad. La escena con Ikki y Shiryu la imaginé durante mucho tiempo pero no la incluí originalmente porque no hubo 'flash back' entonces, ahora la plasmé tal como siempre la imaginé . Ellos dos hacen una excelente y muy madura pareja en mi esfera de concepción.

Mis agradecimientos de siempre a **Nesi****, Shiryu y AnonimaZ**.. Gracias por el apoyo, por sus palabras y por estar allí y leerme

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari no Chiryu. 15 de Noviembre de 2001. Revisado. Agosto 2007.


	6. Chapter 6 Revelación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

**La Próxima Vez** **que te Enamores**

[[ Por. Kari no Chiryu

**Capítulo 6**

**.Revelación.**

"¿Desean algo de tomar?". El silencio contestó a la camarera. Iba a marcharse cuando Shun la detuvo.

"Dos cafés y un jugo de naranja, por favor". La muchacha sonrió condescendiente, se marchó.

De nuevo hubo silencio que se extendió hasta el regreso de la muchacha con sus órdenes. Con eficacia, dejó sobre la mesa las dos tazas de café, los sobrecillos de azúcar y el vaso de jugo frío.

Ikki tomó su café, Shun alcanzó el suyo, ambos intercambiaron miradas entre Seiya y Shiryu.

El Dragón, por otro lado, sólo tenía ojos para el moreno, por primera vez viéndolo en realidad después de un poco mas de tres años, casi sonrió. Seiya se había vuelto tan bonito con los años... Tan hermoso que dolía verlo y saber que ya no era suyo, que ya no lo sería. Sin embargo, el Dragón había tomado su decisión: Recuperar la amistad de Seiya, era su único objetivo ahora, porque, fiel a su petición, Seiya había puesto su corazón a salvo y él honraría ese refugio.

Por fin, Shiryu reunió el valor suficiente para hablar. "Seiya, me ha dicho Shun que eres el gerente general de recursos humanos".

Tres pares de ojos pestañearon a esa declaración, no podía saberse quien estaba más sorprendido. ¿Así que con esto rompió Shiryu el silencio?.

Seiya se recuperó tras un gran esfuerzo. "Hai". Dijo lacónico. "¿Y cómo está Shunrei?".

Las miradas gemelas de los hermanos Hanekawa se fijaron en Shiryu.

"Está bien, supongo".

:::: ¿Supongo?::::: Ambos pares de orbes azules volvieron a Seiya.

"¿Supones?". Seiya resopló con desprecio. "No deberías hablar así de tu esposa, por cierto, olvidaste invitarnos a tu boda".

Y de vuelta a Shiryu quien valientemente evitó hacer una mueca de dolor a esa imputación y en su lugar, sonrió tristemente.

"No me olvide, Seiya. No me casé con Shunrei".

---Oh Dios---

Cuando Ikki y Shun volvieron su mirada a Seiya, éste abría y cerraba la boca cual pez globo, finalmente tartamudeó. "No... no te... casaste con... pero... ¿por qué...?".

"Básicamente, porque no la amaba, no de esa manera". Sonrió suavemente. "Y aún cuando hubiera sido así, ella ya estaba casada".

No sabiendo esta información, Shun e Ikki abrieron en boquete sus bocas.

"¿Casada?". Ikki preguntó curioso. -Hmmm- pensó -quizás no estaba equivocado en mis asunciones cuando Sahorí me escribió la postal, ¡Dios mío, sigo siendo maravilloso!-

"Aa"

"¿Con quién?". Shun se adelantó esta vez.

"Con Dohko". Sonrió pensando en su ahora joven y atractivo maestro.

"¿¡Dohko?!". Ikki repitió en un tono que decía: ---Hmmm, sí, puedo entender eso... yummy – (para que Shun no lo oyera, lo ha pensado bajito)

"¡¿Dokoh?!". Dijo Shun en un tono que se traducía en: ---Oh vaya, vaya, quién iba a decir... pero claro... ellos dos solos en esa montaña y después de 200 años sin sexo es comprensible. Lógico.---

"¡¡¿Dohko?!!". Seiya casi chilló en un tono de: ---¡¡¿¿Entonces por qué MALDITA SEA me abandonaste??!!--- De hecho, sus ojos demostraron toda la herida que sintió en el momento y Shiryu la recibió con gusto como castigo por el daño que había hecho.

"Shiryu". Seiya pronunció en voz alta el nombre que sólo susurró durante tres años. El nombre crujió en su garganta del desuso... Seiya se olvidó de la presencia de sus compañeros, necesitaba saber por qué Shiryu lo había dejado entonces.

Oyendo su nombre en esa voz, ahora tan distinta, pero igualmente dulce como siempre, Shiryu estuvo a punto de llorar, recordando la última vez que lo oyó de la voz de Seiya.

"¿Por qué, Shiryu, por qué te marchaste entonces?". Reprochó con toda la amargura reunida a través de los años pero que desembocó en sólo dolor y tristeza... y fragilidad por un amor no correspondido.

"Yo...". Shiryu intentó explicar pero no pudo. Respirando profundamente lo intentó una vez más. "Yo,... Seiya. Hubo razones... fuertes razones por las que tuve que irme".

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó de nuevo, incapaz de hacer encajar en su cabeza las piezas sueltas del rompecabezas que fue su vida. Su corazón golpeó contra sus costillas en un anunció que su mente ignoró.

Shiryu miró profundamente en los ojos de Seiya. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera la verdad?, de su enfermedad, que estuvo a punto de morir, ¿qué pasaría?. Seiya lo odiaría... quizás más que ahora. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?, ¿cómo pudo marcharse así?. Seiya iba a odiarlo, sí, por no haberle permitido estar a su lado en esos momentos, por haber decidido por ambos, pero más que nada, temió abrir una nueva herida en el corazón de Seiya, para hacerlo sufrir nuevamente, no, no de nuevo.

"Seiya, me fui porque... necesitaba tiempo". Al instante hizo una mueca de dolor, igual a la de los hermanos Hanekawa, no podía creer que sólo había atinado a decir tal barbaridad.

"¿¡TRES AÑOS!?". Seiya gritó, todos en el café se volvieron hacia su mesa. Halando a Seiya por la manga de su camisa, Shun lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

"¿Quieren algo?". Todos los murmullos se aplacaron y cada persona en el café volvió a sus anteriores ocupaciones. Ikki sonrió satisfecho al poder de intimidación que aún poseía y se volvió al problema en mano.

Shiryu clavó su mirada a la mesa. "¡¡Tres años!!". Rechinó Seiya entre sus dientes fijos. "¿Necesitaste TRES AÑOS?".

Penosamente, Shiryu levantó su rostro, sonrió con dolor que lanceó a través de los otros tres corazones en esa mesa. "Bien". Shiryu dijo muy quedito, intentando sostener sus lágrimas. "También me recibí, Seiya, pude terminar mis estudios y...".

"¡Oh, Omedeteo!". (Felicidades) Seiya dijo con desprecio, Shiryu mordió su labio inferior.

"Seiya, cálmate". Le suplicó Shun, testigo de la tortura del Dragón. De ambos. Quizás ésta no había sido la mejor manera… ¿pero había una manera en absoluto de pasar por este momento?.

"Seiya, me alegra que Hyoga y tú estén juntos ahora". Shiryu susurró sin mirarlo. No era verdad que estuviera feliz pero entendía. Seiya malinterpretó completamente sus palabras.

"Sí, supongo que debes estar muy feliz". Se puso de pie, sollozó. "Por fin te deshiciste de mi". Corrió al baño seguido por Shun quien le dio una mirada de consuelo al Dragón antes de marcharse.

Así que por eso se fue Shiryu, para deshacerse de él y volvió sólo porque ya supo que Hyoga y él estaban comprometidos. Seiya no se detuvo a pensar que no había manera que él lo supiera cuando la misma Sahorí, quién lo trajo de regreso a Japón esta vez, desconocía de su relación.

Hyoga.

¿Qué pensaría Hyoga si lo viera llorando nuevamente por Shiryu?. Hyoga, su novio, su amante, el hombre que borró de su cuerpo las caricias de Shiryu, el hombre que sanó su corazón, el hombre que le había prometido protegerlo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Hyoga?... a decirle... cómo le diría que... MALDITA SEA... que su corazón aún dolió por Shiryu, que aún… latió por él, que durante tres años se negó a admitirlo, que durante tres años intentó olvidarlo y no pudo, que durante tres años sufrió, agonizando... porque él estaba lejos, porque estaba distante... el hombre al que aún...amó.

Cuando finalmente comprendió lo que pensaba, su corazón dio un nuevo tirón al reconocimiento de todos los sentimientos hasta ahora ignorados, hasta ahora innominados. Se apoyó en la pared fresca de baldosas deslizándose hasta el piso, su rostro y toda su expresión hicieron una pausa, similar a la calma que impera en los ojos de las tormentas.

Seiya lo supo ahora… desde el momento en que Shiryu caminó en la sala de la mansión, lo supo, pero admitirlo era una cosa totalmente distinta, para estar conciente de esta innegable verdad.

Sin saber, su rostro se ahogó de llanto. "Shiryu". Sollozó. "¿Por qué tenías que regresar ahora?". Clavó el rostro en sus rodillas y lloró la amargura del abandono y la desesperación.

Shiryu lo dejó y como aquel día lloraba de nuevo.

Hyoga, su príncipe rubio finalmente lo recibió en sus brazos y entonces… Shiryu regresó… ¿por qué, por qué tenía que regresar justo ahora?... y cuál era la diferencia si su corazón desconsolado insistió en decirle que este sentimiento nunca había sido olvidado, simplemente estuvo reposando tras el rencor y el odio durante tres años.

Escasamente notó los brazos que lo envolvieron enérgicamente. Por la colonia suave y el calor casi dulce, supo quién fue; lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a él. ¡Dios!, cuándo se había vuelto tan llorón.

"Señorita, quiero llevarme un pastel de fresas con crema, ¿podría arreglarlo?".

"Sí por supuesto". La muchacha sonrió a Ikki. Sus compañeras estaban ofreciéndole dinero por permitirles atender esa mesa, pero ella no cedería, no, nunca.

"Gracias". Sonrió Ikki, su sonrisa era candidata perfecta para propaganda de crema dental, a la chica le pareció incluso ver un destello. "Y por favor, tráigame otro café, ¿quieres algo Shiryu?". El Chino ni se movió. Ikki le sonrió de nuevo. "Es todo, gracias". La chica, deslumbrada de placer, dejó la mesa. ¡Ah!, tenía que ser la cicatriz que le dio ese aire de... Ahh…maravilloso…

De nuevo solos, Ikki suspiró ante el silencio de su amigo. "¿Por qué te fuiste, Shiryu?". El Dragón levantó el rostro hacía él. "Ya les dije". Shiryu supo que podría mentirles a todos, incluso a sí mismo, pero no a Ikki, eso le había quedado claro el día de su partida. "Necesitaba tiempo". Sin embargo lo intentó.

"Siéntate aquí, Shiryu". Sus ojos azul-grises miraron con atención al Phoenix quien hacía gala de sus dedos largos y varoniles... Uno en particular que se extendió en la universal forma de decir: Jódete. Ese dedo donde Ikki le había invitado a sentarse. Shiryu casi sonrió, casi... Ikki siempre fue tan hosco, tan refrescante, tan… Ikki.

Con un suspiro, Shiryu susurró. "Estaba muriendo".

Ikki frunció el ceño antes de sonreír inclinándose sobre la mesa como quien va a compartir un secreto, Shiryu se acercó curioso a pesar de sí. "No se si te habrás dado cuenta, Shiryu". Ikki rió suavemente. "Pero no te moriste muy bien que digamos".

"¿¡Hmm!?". Le tomó un rato comprender que Ikki estaba, de hecho, haciendo un chiste. ¡Oh! Sí, muy gracioso. ¿De dónde sacó Ikki el sentido del humor?, ¡Dios! Lo que habían hecho tres años.

"¿Qué fue?". Preguntó retomando su gravedad.

Shiryu suspiró de nuevo. "Cáncer en los pulmones".

"Hmm". Ikki murmuró sosteniendo el borde de la taza a sus labios. Shiryu no podía comprenderlo, más aún por el exterior sereno de su amigo, pero el Phoenix estaba intentando tranquilizarse después de recibir esa información. "¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?". Shiryu hizo una mueca a la pregunta directa, nunca andándose con rodeos, Ikki fue siempre y puso su dedo profundo en las llagas.

"En ese entonces todos… todos estaban eufóricos a la perspectiva de una nueva vida... yo no quise ser la traba en... no era justo después de todo lo que había pasado… ustedes, ustedes habían ganado el derechos de rehacer sus vidas, de ser felices...".

"Seiya también estaba eufórico ante la probabilidad de una nueva vida... contigo, pero lo abandonaste, por la razón que fuera". Hizo una pausa, se sentía molesto e impotente, con la primera emoción tenía práctica tratando, con la segunda, se frustró a la miseria. "Nunca podrás comprender el daño y el dolor que le has causado, todas sus esperanzas, hasta las más diminutas, todas ellas lo guardaron con vida después de las guerras y todas ellas tenían tu nombre: Shiryu". A pesar de la saña en su voz, clara característica de un momento de intensa ira, pensó y escogió cada una y todas sus palabras. Sí, quiso herirlo por lo que le hizo a Seiya.

Shiryu mantuvo arqueada su cabeza y su mirada fija a la mesa.

Ikki suspiró suavemente. "Sin embargo". Continuó más suave, casi gentil. "Me alegra que hayas regresado". Shiryu levantó el rostro. "Y vendrá el tiempo". Continuó. "En que Seiya se alegre también".

Una diminuta luz de esperanza alumbró los ojos tristes, se atrevió a confiar en la certeza de Ikki porque él nunca habló ociosamente, eso no lo cambiaría una vida entera. Por alguna razón extraña... había lágrimas en sus ojos que se negó a verter frente a su amigo.

"Saldré un momento". Se excusó. "Estaré afuera". Caminó con pasos parsimoniosos. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba aferrase a esa esperanza, necesitaba creer…

"¿Por qué lloras, Seiya?" Shun preguntó, en la superficie la respuesta parecía obvia pero realmente su pregunta era mucho más profunda, y Seiya debía entenderlo también.

"¡¿Por qué?!". Gimoteó incrédulo. ¿No podía verlo?. ¡Dioses!. "Porque él volvió, Shun... él...".

"Pero, Seiya, ¿no es lo que siempre habías deseado?, ¿que volviera?".

El muchacho más joven gimoteó. ¿Siempre lo había deseado?. Su llanto avivó al encontrar que la respuesta fue: sí.

"Por qué me dejó, Shun, yo… no logro comprender… y ahora, Hyoga". Al nombre del rubio su llanto se acentuó. Hyoga, su Hyoga querido, cuánto lo amó pero… pero ese sentimiento en su corazón se le antojó íntimo, cariñoso, fraterno. Lo que sentía por Shiryu era distinto, era absoluto y asfixiante, lo abarcó todo, durante toda su vida. "¿Qué haré?... yo… yo… no sé, él, yo… si me amara no me habría dejado". Ahogó con un hipo dándose cuenta anebladamente del estado húmedo de la camisa de Shun. Limpió su rostro incapaz de entender tantos sentimientos. ¿Por qué lloraba?, comprendió que no fue sencillo de responder.

"Pensé que tal vez... tal vez me había dejado por... algo, algo que no pudo controlar. Que tal vez... yo aún le importaba". Su dolor truncó en ira. "Pero ya oíste lo que me dijo, que está feliz de que esté con Hyoga, ¡que está feliz que se deshizo de mi!".

"Lo oí, sí". Respondió severamente el otro. "Cuando lo dijiste tú, Seiya".

Poniéndose de pie lo miró acusatorio. Parecía un niño; Shun se habría reído a no ser por la delicada situación. "Se... se supone (hipo) que eres mi mejor amigo (sorbo)... ¿te estás poniendo de su lado ahora? (hipo)".

"No me pongo del lado de nadie, esta no es una guerra, deja de ser tan terco, ¡por Dios!".

"Pensé que eras mi amigo, Shun". Seiya acusó con un cuchicheo débil.

"Sólo por esa razón estoy aquí, Seiya, yo… y mi hermano, quien no habría hecho esto por nadie más excepto por ti".

El muchacho más joven se guardó callado un momento. "No sé… no sé si pueda perdonarlo... y está... Hyoga ahora...".

"¿Seiya, Shiryu alguna vez te falló como amigo?".

Hizo una pausa reflexiva recordando las tantas y tantas veces que, en paz o en guerra, Shiryu estuvo fiel a su lado. "No". Contestó reconociendo lo que por causa del dolor no había podido recordar antes. Bajo esta nueva luz se le hizo aún más incomprensible el abandono del Dragón. "Nunca me falló".

Shun sonrió apacible. "Entonces, ofrécele tu amistad".

"¿Amistad?, pero él no…". Shun se acercó tomando el rostro delicado entre sus manos, limpió sus lágrimas y besó su frente.

"¿Crees que si no te amara estaría aquí?". Susurró quedito para que no sólo lo escuchara con sus oídos sino también con su corazón. "Sé que no es fácil confiar en quien te rompió el corazón, pero intenta verlo de nuevo sin rencores y podrás reconocer lo que es tan claro como el día". Los ojos de Seiya brillaron con lágrimas, pero una sonrisa provisional agració sus rasgos morenos.

"Gracias, Shun".

"No tienes por qué dármelas". Shun sonrió. "Yo… no podía simplemente hacerme a un lado mientras viendo a dos estúpidos amándose tanto y tan cobardes para admitirlo". Más seriamente pero sobre la misma línea, agregó: "No despaches el amor si toca a tu puerta, Seiya, el verdadero amor no se permuta, ni se vende, ni se regala". Sus pensamientos viajaron lejos, no lo comprendió ni siquiera, a un tiempo cuando, entre campos y flores vivas con la primavera, una princesa sonrió alegremente... la princesa que raptó de la luz para hacerla Reina de la Sombras.

Seiya rió tontamente al limpiar la humedad restante de su rostro. "¿Cuánto habías esperado para devolverme esas palabras?".

Shun se olvidó de todo excepto su vida presente. Sonrió al abrazar al otro. "Trece largos meses". Rió alegre al saber que Seiya había reconocido las palabras similares que, hace un poco más de un año, le dijo en aquel estacionamiento de la disco. Al separarse tomó nuevamente el rostro de Seiya entre sus manos. Seiya fue simplemente un poco más pequeño que él. "Estuviste para mi cuando más te necesité, no te dejaré ahora... nunca". Shun lo vio profundo a los ojos para llevar su promesa feroz directo al otro corazón.

Nuevamente, Seiya se encontró al borde del llanto pero esta vez logró controlarse.

"Arigatou, Shun". Susurró.

Shun se inclinó besándolo suavemente en los labios. "Vamos". Dijo separándose y tomándolo de la mano. "Lávate la cara y salgamos".

Seiya aún se encontraba en un tumulto emocional, habría preferido no pasar por esto pero supuso que tendría que suceder en algún momento; tendría que enfrentar a Shiryu y sobre todo, tendría que enfrentarse a sí mismo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde?. ¿Por qué había vuelto, Shiryu? Y más pretenciosamente ¿Por qué se había ido?, una cosa estuvo segura ahora, Shiryu no era el tipo de hombre que le dejaría sin una razón de peso, él no lo dejaría para irse y casarse con Shunrey después de prometerle su amor, ahora Seiya se sentía estúpido por haber considerado siquiera esa opción. Shiryu era demasiado honorable para proceder así.

Y sin embargo, no sólo era Shiryu a quién debía considerar pues Hyoga fue ahora parte esencial de su vida y, si de algo más estaba también seguro era que, a pesar de ser sentimientos distintos, a Hyoga lo amó y nunca lo heriría.

Aquello no era sano, volvería a la mesa y aceptaría su amistad, con el tiempo, quizás, volvería un poco de confianza y familiaridad pero Hyoga era su presente y así se quedaría, quizás el sentimiento hacia Shiryu, una vez superado los rencores enconados, se convertiría de nuevo en algo preciado y cariñoso.

Se acercaron a la mesa y heló. Sólo estaba Ikki… nadie más.

"¿Seiya?".

¡Dios!. Shiryu lo abandonó de nuevo. El dolor lanceó su humanidad, intacto como la primera noche. Dolor. Un dolor abrasador y vasto. Su corazón no lo soportaría de nuevo. Llevó una mano a su pecho como un reflejo del dolor casi físico. No de nuevo. No de nuevo. Su mente repitió una y otra vez.

"Baka". Una voz divertida susurró a su oído. "Está afuera, ve a buscarlo".

¿Ah?

Seiya enfocó para ver a Ikki sonriéndole y haciendo un gesto hacia los ventanales del café.

Sus ojos lo buscaron instintivamente y lo supo, no pudo negarlo o adornarlo con otros nombres. Fue Shiryu, siempre había sido él, siempre sería él, el único a quien le pertenecería su corazón.

Estremeciéndose ligeramente, se dejó llevar por el instinto, caminó hacia la entrada sin detenerse a pensarlo un solo ínstate mas.

Los cascabeles no llamaron la atención de Shiryu.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Seiya respiró profundamente, sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones para liberarlo pausadamente, en silencio contempló el perfil sereno. Shiryu era ahora un poco más alto, un poco más maduro, mucho mas extraño y ajeno, su estilo de vestir fue sin duda lo más impresionante de su apariencia aún cuando lo llevó con sencillez pero con prestancia. El cabello azabache, aunque largo, no alcanzaba su longitud usual. Seiya pensó que Shiryu nunca lo cortaría pero al parecer así fue, muchas cosas habían cambiado, quizás merecía la pena reencontrarse y conocer a este hombre.

Una brisa gentil agitó los árboles y barrió por la calle causando que Shiryu se volviera un poco para sostener sus cabellos largos... y lo vio de pie allí y de nuevo, toda su serenidad hubo sido ida.

"Seiya". Susurró temeroso. Por primera vez en tres años estaban solos nuevamente.

Seiya lo contempló un momento, midiéndolo, intentando comprender como Shiryu se había vuelto esta criatura frágil y silenciosa… en una moto imponente.

Rascó su cabeza en un gesto que Shiryu recordó como nervioso.

"¿Es tu moto?". Preguntó para romper el silencio.

Shiryu siguió su vista hacia la maquina estacionada en la acera. "H... hai".

Seiya se acercó a la Honda, examinándola sin mucho interés pero aún así lo notó. "¿Ése es el motor de una Yamaha?".

"¿Hm?... Sí, es". Shiryu asintió de nuevo al acercase, se inclinó al lado de Seiya donde el muchacho observaba mejor las piezas.

"¿Por qué?". Ahora no sólo estaba interesado sino también preocupado. – ¿Esta cosa no ha explotado todavía?—Bueno, evidentemente, no…

Shiryu sonrió suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Porque originalmente fue una Yamaha".

"¿Hm?" Seiya le miró interrogante, Shiryu le estaba hablando prácticamente en dos idiomas distintos, de haber sido éste el caso, quizás habría entendido más que de esta prepostera idea de un hibrido.

Shiryu sonrió a gusto, como si entre este momento y el último en que se vieron no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas. "Verás, un cuarenta por ciento de ella son piezas originales de la Yamaha". Se encogió de hombros, gran parte del sistema funcional de la motocicleta era puramente de la marca pero la apariencia y mil otros detalle técnicos… "El otro sesenta por ciento, incluyendo su apariencia, son Honda". Hizo una nueva pausa al mirar la cara incrédula de Seiya.

"¡No es cierto!". Exclamó el menor poniéndose de pie. A pesar de sí rió suavemente. "Cómo puede alguien combinar dos marcas y hacer que se vea…" Hizo un gesto encima de la maquina negra imponente. "Así, Colosal". Elogió sinceramente sorprendido.

Shiryu sonrió más fácilmente ahora. "No fue fácil, créeme".

"Así que lo que todo el mundo ve es una Honda".

"Hai, una Honda CBR 1100 XX Blackbird".

"Una Honda Yamaha". Seiya susurró impresionado, entonces sonrió. "¿Y funciona?". De hecho. Es decir, honestamente… ¿Funciona?

Shiryu, conciente ahora del esfuerzo de Seiya de extender la mano hacia él, se llenó de valor para proporcionar…. "¿Te gustaría... dar un paseo conmigo?".

Seiya continuaba mirando la moto. Aún tuvo mil dudas, aún tuvo mil preguntas o más, aún sintió su corazón dar tirones hacia Hyoga pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndose, exhalando suavemente volvió sus ojos hacia el café con una mirada cauta. Ikki y Shun estaban mostrándole la famosa señal **V** de la victoria.

Sonrió nerviosamente. "Sí". Se dirigió a Shiryu. "Me gustaría mucho".

….Un amigo.

Shiryu casi suspiró con alivio y felicidad, sonrió al tomar el casco color perla y entregarlo a Seiya mientras colocó rápidamente el suyo en su cabeza para evitar que Seiya atestiguara las lágrimas, por una vez, de alegría que empañaban sus ojos azul-grises.

Seiya, no colocó su casco de inmediato sino que se detuvo a observar el diseño delicadamente pintado sobre él. Claramente era arte manual de un artista especializado. En el casco color perla, en un sin fin de tonos de blanco, emergieron casi etéreas, un par de alas abundante emplumadas, parecían casi seda… si alguien quisiera tocarlas, posiblemente su mente proporcionaría la textura indicada para ajustarse al estimulo visual. Las alas envolvieron la figura de un caballo blanco... un caballo blanco con alas.

Seiya levantó la mirada para ver a Shiryu subirse a la moto. Era probable que el Dragón no hubiera comprendido aún lo que acaba de poner en sus manos. Sonrió. Sonrió con alegría genuina.

De todo se olvidó al llevar el casco perla y subir detrás de Shiryu en un movimiento airoso. El Dragón permitió que una lágrima silenciosa se deslizara por su mejilla al sentir los brazos de Seiya alrededor suyo.

Sin otro pensamiento, Shiryu puso en marcha el motor y arrancó a través de la calle con una nueva esperanza para alumbrar su vida.

Shun hizo un gesto de dolor al ver a Seiya subir a la moto y marcharse con Shiryu. Ikki le hizo una seña.

"No, no puede hablarte, está en el baño".

"...".

"Sí, ha olvidado su móvil aquí, ¿para qué iba a llevárselo al baño?".

"...".

Ikki suspiró y rodó sus ojos. Shun mordió su labio inferior.

"Hyoga, quieres deja de molestar, Seiya está bien con nosotros, ¿qué te pasa?"

"...".

"Hyoga, voy a cortar ahora, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?".

"...".

"Bueno, adiós". Ikki suspiró a cerrar la llamada y poner el celular en la mesa.

Shun, avergonzado, alcanzó la mano de Ikki sobre la mesa y acarició su dorso reverentemente. "Lo siento, Ikki". Dijo honesto. Ikki odiaba mentir y ahora, debido a él, se vio obligado a hacerlo. Ikki volvió su mano para sujetar la de Shun en un apretón manso. "Si no hubiese estado de acuerdo, nada me habría hecho venir". Intentó sonreír.

"¿Por qué tiene todo que ser tan difícil?". Se preguntó como cada día desde la llegada de Shiryu.

"No lo sé, Usabi... sólo sé que las cosas fáciles no valen la pena". Le guiñó un ojo, a pesar de todo el dolor que esta situación acabaría causando, estaba seguro que todo sería para mejor, así como sucedió con Shun y él.

"Hai". Shun estaba de acuerdo.

Era difícil no sentirse feliz por Seiya y Shiryu. ¿Pero qué de Hyoga?... Hyoga. Un amor que había rechazado hace tanto tiempo.

¿Cómo iba a tomarlo Hyoga?. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien le robara la felicidad?.

Igual que una vez, hace tanto tiempo, le robaron la felicidad a él...

...La sonrisa risueña de una muchacha brincó a sus recuerdos, el dolor fresco en su corazón. ¡Oh! Hyoga...

Percy... mi querida Percy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.¡Continuará!.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

1.- Mmm, de verdad no creo que nadie pueda unir una Yahama y una Honda, por otro parte quizás sí, yo sé que no me subiría en una, (Honestamente, no subiría en una moto, a menos que confiara plenamente en su conductor).

2.- Uhmm, me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de este giro de acontecimientos. Este capítulo no sufrió grandes cambios de su versión original. Aún cuando debí desarrollar los pensamientos de Seiya de una manera mas reflexiva…

3.- Percy, es pues, el diminutivo que Hades utilizaba para dirigirse a Persephone (jujuju, por lo menos por estos lados de mi esfera creadora). Ella, la princesa de la primavera convertida en reina de las sombras.

4.- Aquí termina la primera etapa de esta serie, me refiero al hecho que el próximo capítulo es el umbral de algo… más. (Por cierto, ¡es bastante largo y aún no empiezo a revisarlo!)

5.- Mis agradecimientos de siempre a ¡**Nesi, AnonimaZ, Shunny y Shiryu**!, gracias por siempre tomarse un momentito para detenerse y comentar, para un escritor y escritora, es siempre muy importante saber que alguien realmente aprecia el producto de nuestros intelectos, realmente, con toda el alma, **Eternamente agradecida**. Y AnónimaZ… aún espero la imagen

--------------------------------------------------------------

© Kary no Chiryu, Nov 2001. Agosto 2007.

---------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Cap 7 El Primogénito

---------------------------------------------------------

**La Próxima Vez que te Enamores**

**[[ By. Kari no Chiryu ]]**

**Capítulo 7**

**.El Primogénito.**

Ikki bostezó afablemente. Sus ojos lagañosos le dieron la bienvenida a la luz suave del alba.

Caminó llevando un par de bolsas de basura hacía la entrada; debajo del árbol cercano de roble, Eros meneaba la cola al mirarlo pasar. Ikki sonrió. ¡Ha!. Pobre bestia si pensó que iba a desatarlo. (jujuju)

Dejó ambas bolsas dentro del bote en la acera y procedió a estirar los músculos de su espalda.

Mientras aún contemplaba el cielo ligero del amanecer, disfrutó del silencio de la mañana temprana. Ahora mismo una taza de café caliente sería la gloria. Estaba a punto de volverse y regresar a casa cuando al punto notó que la calle no estaba tan vacía como había creido inicialmente. Lo sorprendió ligeramente no haberlo notado antes.

Un hombre alto, incluso más alto que Hyoga (y para Ikki, eso ya es mucho decir), caminó despacio hacia él. Ikki apenas podía distinguir los rasgos de su rostro o el color de sus cabellos pero su figura delgada vistió bajo varias capas de linos que lo envolvían en una túnica.

Fue este detalle el que encendió las alarmas de Ikki. Grecia. Esas modas eran griegas y nada que se relacionó con ese prolijo título era bueno para la salud de los caballeros del zodiaco.

En el jardín, Eros gimió e Ikki se volvió para mirarlo entusiasmado halando de su cadena, casi eufórico para desatarse, volvió hacia el hombre en calle, ahora casi frente a él. -- ¿Eros quiere saludarlo?-- pensó. La bestia no ladró o gruñó sino que en cambió agitó su cola y gimoteó por la libertad para venir a saludar a...

"Buenos días". La voz suave irrumpió sus pensamientos. Ikki se encontró levantando el mentón para mirarlo, era alto, muy alto (demasiado) en la opinión de Ikki.

No teniendo ninguna verdadera razón para ser descortés, a no ser por la reacción de la bestia y sus túnicas, se retiró un paso para suavizar el ángulo de su mirada, entonces, cauto, inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

"Buenos días". Ofreció. Ahora que la mañana empezaba a aclarar, miró más claramente el rostro del hombre. Con esfuerzo suprimió la sorpresa a los ojos dorados que lo miraban. Y no fue lo único, sino también la expresión sumamente serena en su semblante.

Con los años, Ikki aprendió a desconfiar de lo indemne pues demostraba ser más mortífero que la amenaza frontal. Instintivamente rechazó al hombre.

A pesar de su clara cautela, el recién llegado continuaba sereno y silencioso, cuestión que inquietó a Ikki. Finalmente no pudo resistirlo más. "¿Eres nuevo en el vecindario?".

El otro sonrió suavemente. "No realmente". Le dijo. "La verdad es que vine a visitar a mi padre".

Ikki suspiró con alivio. Gracias a los Dioses. "Entonces sólo estás temporalmente".

"Algo así. Vine por mi hermano, no me puedo ir sin él". Ikki asintió comprendiendo de repente que, por alguna extraña razón, había cierta empatía entre ambos y de cualquier manera, ¿qué le importaba si el tipo vino por su padre, por su hermano o por su abuela?. No comprendía cómo se había involucrado en aquella charla ociosa, por otra parte, el asunto de que este hombre era claramente extranjero y en vestidos griegos debió interesarle más que ninguna otra cosa.

En una observación mas íntima, Ikki comprendió que la mirada del recién llegado hacia él no era del todo neutra como parecía en la superficie, y lo que implicó su contemplación, fue algo en lo que no quiso morar.

"Bien, entonces no te detengo más". Dijo el moreno dándose la vuelta para regresar a la casa. Eros se agitó ladrando e Ikki dio prisa girando para evitar la mano que se extendía para abrochar su brazo. "¿Qué quieres?". Gruñó retrocediendo un paso cuando el hombre entró en el jardín. Toda su posición fue defensiva, la adrenalina corrió por sus venas como hacía años que no ocurría. De repente deseó que en verdad este fuera algún enemigo. Su corazón se infló con el flujo de sangre.

El visitante se detuvo para atender finalmente la súplica del perro, acariciando la cima lanuda de su cabeza.

Con un suspiro, y sin dejar de acariciar a Eros, que convergió en su mano con alegría cándida, levantó el rostro hacia Ikki, su expresión desarmó la posición defensiva del joven dorado de Leo. Había tal tristeza en sus ojos que Ikki sintió en peso sobre su propio pecho como un golpe físico. "Mi nombre es Hipnos". Dijo con suavidad mirando como la comprensión inundó los ojos azules. "El Dios del sueño". Ikki susurró incrédulamente. ¡Dioses!, sí, ¿por qué no lo había reconocido antes?.

"El Dios del Sueño". Hipnos estaba de acuerdo, aún acariciando a Eros.

Los ojos de Ikki ensancharon de repente. "¿Tu Padre?. ¿Shun?".

"Hades". Hipnos asintió modesto, no dijo nada más.

"¡Ikki!". Shun le regañó, bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Ikki no lo había despertado y ahora se les hizo tarde y encima, por lo que atestiguaba, de su hermano aún en pijamas no estaría listo para salir hasta dentro de unos buenos veinte minutos.

"¿Ikki, ya viste la hora que es?. Sabes cómo se pone el tránsito, nunca llegaremos a tiempo". Se acercó a la cafetera para servirse una taza. Suspiró al éxtasis del líquido tibio calentando su cuerpo, se dirigió de nuevo a Ikki para encontrarlo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Ikki?". Dijo impaciente pero empezaba a sentirse preocupado.

"¿Shun, cabe la posibilidad que supieras que tendrías visitas familiares?".

"¿Visitas?. ¿Familiares?". Shun agitó la cabeza antes de sonreír. "Ikki, mi única familia aparte de ti, son los muchachos y por otra parte, su presencia en esta casa ya no serían visitas". Lo besó en la mejilla arreglándose la corbata. "Ahora sube a vestirte, ya es muy tarde".

"Hoy no iré a trabajar". Esta declaración detuvo a Shun a la puerta que comunica con la estancia.

"¿Uh?, ¿por qué no?".

"Por la misma razón por la que tu no irás al colegio".

"¿No iré?". Dijo descarriado.

Ikki suspiró poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Shun poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros y dirigiéndolo a la sala, al llegar, el hombre que había estado sentado en el sofá se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia grave.

A diferencia de Ikki, Shun lo reconoció inmediatamente. "Hipnos".

El muchacho sonrió al reconocimiento. "Padre". Asintió el dios menor.

Hades corrió a él estrechándolo en un abrazo afectuoso e Ikki, pestañeando, preguntándose en qué momento se había perdido la trasformación de su hermano en el hombre vestido en túnicas negras que parecía llenar la sala en oscuridad.

"Hipnos". Oye la voz profunda y se estremeció haciendo una mueca de dolor. ¡Dios!, nunca iba a acostumbrarse a esto. Sintiéndose débil de repente, se sentó en el mueble cercano. Hipnos le había visto llevar una mano a su pecho y estaba prontamente de rodillas ante él. Una vez más, pestañeó y pestañeó.

"¿Está bien, Ikki-sama?". Dijo tomando una mano morena. Ikki atolondrado como se sentía sólo atinó a levantar la mirada en busca de Shun y encontró sólo los ojos índigos afilados.

"¿Ikki, te sientes bien?". Preguntó esa voz grave y él gimió en frustración.

"¡Demonios!, no, no me siento bien. ¿Por qué estás así?". Safó su mano del agarro de Hipnos y ondeó hacía Hades. Ellos ya habían hablado de esto. Si Shun necesitara revertir a su ego divino frente a Ikki le avisaría con tiempo... de dos a tres meses mínimo, estaba en el contrato.

Shun lo entendió sin la necesidad de explicaciones extensas. Ikki miró entonces a Hipnos aún hincado ante él. "¿Y qué hace él aquí, por qué se arrodilla ante mi?". Saltó encima de él al ponerse de pie y alejarse.

"Ikki, por favor, cálmate". Y fue lo que hizo, sólo porque la voz dulce de Shun se lo pedía. Ikki inhaló. Muy probablemente sobre reaccionó a la situación pero desestimarla estaba fue de toda consideración.

Shun le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Hipnos.

Habían pasado años desde la batalla en el averno, cuando claudicó en su intento de destrucción, le había ordenado muy severamente a los gemelos no debían abandonar sus dominios y adminístralo mientras él consumió su vida mortal.

Así que, ¿qué hacía Hipnos aquí?. Hipnos. Shun frunció el entrecejo. Hipnos no fue sino, la personificación de la obediencia, él no estaría aquí desobedeciendo una orden directa a menos que tuviera una buena razón, por otra parte, no dejaría solo a Tánatos.

Oh...

"¿Hipnos, dónde está Tánatos?".

A Ikki, el hombre le parecía de repente francamente infantil, no sabía que los dioses pudieran ruborizarse, incluso barrió avergonzadamente la punta de su pie por el piso.

Todas las corazonadas de Shun se vieron corroboradas. Llevando una mano a su frente, se dejó caer al sofá. "¿Hipnos, dónde está Tánatos?". Repitió tembloroso.

"Cibeles". El muchacho susurró pareciendo, de hecho, muy joven.

"¿Cibeles?". Shun repitió incorporándose. "No estás diciendo...".

"Tánatos está aquí, Padre. En los dominios de Cibeles".

"¡¡HIIIIIPNOS!!". Hades bramó e Ikki se legó a respirar cuando Shun rompió por segunda vez ese día, la cláusula de grandes letras doradas en el contrato de su coexistencia.

Sahorí miró fijamente el paquete encima de su escritorio y entonces, una vez mas, leyó la carta en sus manos.

* * *

_Estimada, Sahorí_

_Anteriormente a ésta, nunca tuve la necesidad de dirigirme a Usted a través de este medio. Por favor reciba mis mas respetuosos saludos y discúlpeme si es indebido pedirlo, pero necesito que sea Usted quien haga llegar este paquete a las manos de Seiya-san. De saber su dirección lo habría dirigido directamente, pero Shiryu nunca lo mencionó y preguntarle ahora está fuera de discusión. Él no me diría, principalmente adivinando mis intenciones._

_No sé si está al tanto de las razones por las cuales Shiryu abandonó Japón; de cualquier manera no es esta la forma ni yo el indicado para comentar nada al respecto; sin embargo, porque sé por lo que Shiryu está pasando, me he atrevido a hacer esto, que bajo otras circunstancias habrían considerado absolutamente impertinente. _

_Sé que con este gesto no sólo estoy violando las posesiones materiales de Shiryu sino también, la confianza de un gran amigo y hombre. Si en el futuro él me repudia como su maestro no podría culparlo y sin embargo, nada de esto me detiene para hacer lo que creo es correcto. _

_En este fardo, están las razones por las cuales Shiryu se alejó de todos. Razones que él nunca le dará a Seiya-san. Conozco muy bien Shiryu y sé que buscará cada excusa para hacerlo parecer justo y convencerse a si mismo que lo es. Justo que Seiya continué ignorante de sus motivos. Shiryu no es sino un cabeza dura que es la única razón por la que sobrevivió a mi entrenamiento. Dios sabe que una persona normal habría muerto por estar de pie bajo una cascada._

A este punto, Sahorí hizo una pausa y rió sinceramente. No sabía que Dohko tuviera un sentido del humor tan agradable. Entonces, pensó, quizás no intentaba ser gracioso.

_Esta no es la decisión de un instante, lo he pensado mucho durante mucho tiempo y estoy convencido que es lo correcto por hacer, por lo menos en cuanto a mi participación se refiere. Si con esto Shiryu consigue la felicidad que tan duramente ha ganado, entonces las consecuencias serán todas un precio bajo para pagar._

_De nuevo perdóneme por hacerla intermediario de esta opción, pero estoy completamente seguro que al igual que yo, verá la necesidad de que Seiya conozca la verdad para que pueda hacer una elección justa a la luz de todas la circunstancias._

_Estimada Sahorí, espero que se encuentre bien en esta nueva vida que se nos ha permitido a todos._

_Gracias y hasta siempre._

_Atentamente:_

_Kangxi Dohko_

Sahorí miró de nuevo la caja castaña de moderadas dimensiones que aún estaba sobre su escritorio. Suspirando, releyó la carta de Dohko. A la mitad hizo una pausa para reír, continuó leyéndola, terminó, miró el paquete encima de su escritorio y suspiró.

Razones. Razones. Sí, supo las razones de Shiryu, él le había contado cuando se encontraron en China, antes de regresar a Japón. El dilema no fue asumir o no parte del 'paquete moral' en el que ya Dokoh se había embalado, el problema de Sahorí fue traer, de manera tan abrupta a la vida de Seiya, demasiada información.

¿Estaría Seiya listo para saber?. Agitando la cabeza, pensó que sólo él podría decidirlo.

"¿Esa cosa está suelta en el mundo?". Hyoga parecía horrorizado. "Dios nos salve".

Ikki gimió. "Dios te salvará a ti, a mi dos de ellos van a llevarme directo al infierno". A esa declaración casi melancólica, Hyoga rió. "Vamos, Ikki, no te involucras con los dueños de un bar si no quieres entradas gratis".

"Avísame cuando deba empezar a reír".

Hyoga miraba su reloj. "3, 2, 1... hmm, ahora".

Ikki hizo una mueca de fastidio. "Muy gracioso, niño de hielo". Suspiró. "Si no me sintiera tan desunido en el momento...". Dejó el pensamiento en el aire, después de un momento sintió la mano de Hyoga en su hombro, sacudiéndolo afectuosamente.

"¿Qué ocurre, Ikki?. No estás así sólo porque el hijo menor de tu hermano está por allí en el ego de un niño de once años y jugando con otros pobres indefensas criaturas...".

"Hyoga. Urasai". Gruñó el mayor al descansar su cabeza sobre la superficie fría de su escritorio. Un silencio largo continuó en el que Hyoga seguía detrás de él, las manos sobre sus hombros haciendo un impremeditado masaje. Ikki nunca lo admitiría, pero fue realmente confortante. El rubio esperó paciente.

Finalmente, Ikki estuvo listo para hablar y cuando lo hizo, Hyoga debió resistirse al impulso de saltar a la voz ronca y pequeña, así como a las palabras proferidas con resignación amarga.

"Estoy perdiéndolo, Hyoga". Susurró.

"¿Perdiéndolo?". Hyoga hizo una pausa. "¿A Shun?". Dijo con tal incredulidad que habría hecho sentir tonto a cualquier otro, ¿cómo podía Ikki siquiera pensar tal estupidez?, simplemente no era posible.

Ikki tragó el nudo en su garganta. "Estoy perdiéndolo". Repitió con convicción amarga.

Hyoga guardó silencio, no supo qué decir, estaba desconcertado tanto por la afirmación como por la fragilidad tan desacostumbrada del otro hombre, quizás pensó que Shun tuvo el privilegio de ser testigo de todas sus pequeñas idiosincrasias pero para él no era natural ver a Ikki en este estado.

No supo consolarlo porque, después de todo, no había sido tanto tiempo cuando su propio corazón le había pertenecido a Shun.

Los hombros bajo sus manos temblaron e Hyoga se agachó al lado de Ikki, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su cabeza continuó descansando en el vidrio fresco que amortajó la superficie del escritorio de pino.

"Ikki". Dijo suavemente. "No puedo creer que digas tales estupideces, tú no eres así". Sonrió con simpatía a los ojos azules que se abrieron para mirarlo sin expresión. "Estamos hablando de Shun, ¿no?". Hizo una pausa y agitó la cabeza como si declarara lo obvio. "Shun, Dulce Jesús, Ikki, ustedes... qué se yo, se destinan a estar juntos. Es como si algo mas allá de mi entendimiento los uniera y no importa que...". Se detuvo de nuevo. "Ikki, en cualquier momento que quieras me puedes hacer callar, ¿de acuerdo?".

Fue eso lo que sacó un resoplido de entretenimiento de Ikki. El vaho de su aliento opacó el vidrio brevemente. "Parece así de fácil cuando tu lo dices".

"No es fácil, Fireboy, nunca es fácil. Pero Shun te ama, él estuvo esperando toda una vida y sinceramente no lo veo arrojando el terreno que ha ganado contigo por nada o nadie más sobre esta tierra".

"¿Ni siquiera por ella?". Ikki masculló lo suficientemente claro para dejarse oír.

"¿Ella quién, Ikki?". El rubio preguntó con preocupación e interés.

"Ella". Ikki chasqueó, incorporándose en su silla. "¡Ella, Persephone!". Gruñó. "Ella, su esposa". Estuvo de pie dando una vuelta en la oficina antes de agregar. "Ella. La otra mitad de la más grande historia de amor de la era de oro de los dioses. Del amor más fiel entre ellos. Ella. ¡Me refiero a ella!".

"Ella no existe, Ikki". Repuso el otro firmemente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?. Existe él, ¿no? Y también Atena. Ahora Hipnos y Tánatos. ¡Y ya antes: Ares, Eris, Apolo, Poseidón!".

Se detuvo. Ahora que sus pensamientos y conjeturas fueron puestos en las palabras, le pareció que la realidad de ellos iba a aplastarlo. "¿A quién elegiría él?".

A quién.

Hyoga heló.

Hace sólo unos meses, en el jardín de la casa Hanekawa, se había hecho la misma pregunta. ¿A quién elegiría Shun?. ¿A quién elegiría Hades?.

No hubo un Hades o un Shun. Hubo sólo una persona. Un corazón. Un alma. A quién elegiría.

La certeza lo engolfó. "Te escogería, Ikki". Dijo cordial y sincero, Ikki levantó el rostro para ver en sus ojos si fuera verdad, si realmente creyera que Shun lo elegiría. Y sí. Hyoga lo creyó.

Ikki agitó la cabeza incrédulamente.

"No tengo mas pruebas que el amor del que he sido testigo, me apostaría la vida en esta certeza, Ikki".

"Hyoga".

"¿Sí, Ikki?".

"Cállate". Hyoga resopló entretenido.

"Hyoga". Ikki sonrió sentándose de nuevo.

"¿Sí, Ikki?".

"Gracias".

"Cuando qu....".

"¡Ikki-Sempaiiiii!". Seiya gritó golpeando la puerta, entró tras ser invitado, su sonrisa vaciló un poco encontrar a Hyoga con su senpai. Ikki lo notó, Hyoga, en cambio, parecía desprevenido acercándose e él con una sonrisa aficionada.

"Hola, Ponnyboy". Susurró tomando el rostro moreno entre sus manos e inclinándose a dejar un beso casto en sus labios.

Seiya no se negó, mas no ofreció estimulo. Hyoga no parecía aludido. Al incorporarse, dejó un beso en la frente de Seiya antes de envolver un brazo por sus hombros.

Los ojos castaños se encontraron con un par azul océano, Ikki dio testimonio del dolor y tortura que llevaban.

Obviamente no quiso herir a Hyoga y era claro que le amaba, como amigo y como amantes que ahora eran. Todos podrían entender eso. Pero mientras tanto, hirió a Shiryu y así mismo.

El dragón, subsecuente a su charla en la heladería, parecía más que conforme con la oportunidad de recuperar la amistad de Seiya. Sus esperanzas no apuntaban muy alto en la escala de afecto del menor.

Shiryu se sentía seguramente afortunado por recuperar su amistad, quizás aún no pudo creer que fue perdonado, mucho menos comprender que Seiya aún tenía sentimientos fuertes para él.

Hyoga parecía a punto de decir algo pero alguien más tocó a la puerta e Ikki le pidió entrar sin requerir la identificación.

Con la suerte que todos llevaban por esos días, su visitante era nada más y nada menos que Shiryu.

El Dragón sonrió al entrar, entonces se percató de la presencia de Hyoga y Seiya y la manera posesiva en que el rubio exigió dominio encima de su... Agitó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Suyo?. Ya no más.

Forzó una sonrisa al saludarlos y dirigirse a Ikki. "Que bueno que están aquí". Dijo, sin embargo se dirigió primero a Ikki.

El Phoneix, con ojos cansados, miró cómo Seiya permanecía inquieto bajo el abrazo de Hyoga mientras que la expresión de éste era un espacio en blanco. Serena e imperturbable.

"Ikki, necesitó que firmes los contratos colectivos para los obreros de la fusión".

--La fusión--. Ikki pensó entretenido. Ahora la Fundación Graude y las Empresas Solo, fueron: La Fusión. Se preguntó si en la tarjeta de matrimonio diría: Le invitamos a asistir a nuestra: Fusión.

Divagar. Se le estaba haciendo una costumbre necesaria para escapar de tanto persistente pensamiento.

Mientras llenó tediosamente cada formulario, Shiryu adoptó una sonrisa luminosa y se volvió a los otros dos.

"Sahorí quiere verlos, vengo de su oficina y tal parece que ustedes son los elegidos para llevar las invitaciones a Grecia".

"¿A Grecia?". Hyoga preguntó con un poco de sorpresa, aunque la pregunta que la expresaría mejor era '¿Por qué nosotros?'.

"Sahorí quiere que las invitaciones a los Santos Dorados se entreguen personalmente por alguien de la misma Jerarquía". Shiryu sonrió un poco más abiertamente. "Quiere que todo vaya perfecto incluso antes de empezar". Mientras Shiryu habló, Seiya continuó intentando deshacerse del abrazo de Hyoga sin parecer muy ávido, sin embargo, el rubio así como sutilmente, no le permitiría separase de él.

El hombre mas joven no dejó de atisbar en la expresión de Shiryu durante todo el tiempo y si con eso estaba siendo obvio no tenía tampoco la suficiente presencia de mente o en todo caso dominio para controlarse.

El corazón de Seiya se encogió a la casualidad en los rasgos y gestos del Dragón. Tal parecía que a Shiryu no le pudo importar menos si Seiya estuviera con Hyoga o nadie más. No. Recordó las palabras de Shun. Shiryu había regresado por él. En ese momento en el baño del Café no comprendió las longitudes exactas de esa declaración, pero luego en la soledad de su habitación su mente no dejó de girar alrededor de esas palabras.

¿Y...Hyoga?. ¿Qué haría?. ¿Y Qué si Shiryu no lo amó?. Tan egoísta como parecía, no quiso perder su relación con Hyoga por la posibilidad incierta de un futuro con Shiryu. Él no quiso estar solo de nuevo, estos tres años habían sido suficientes en su corazón. No fue una persona de soledad, no pudo vivir en ella, se asfixió. Si la vida le llevara de nuevo a ese rincón oscuro, Seiya estuvo seguro que se marchitaría hasta morir.

Pero... ¿qué si Shiryu lo amó?, ¿entonces qué pasaría con Hyoga?. Hyoga que ya había experimentado un rechazo con Shun. Pero más allá de eso: Hyoga que le abrió sus brazos.

Los besos de Hyoga.

Sus caricias en su piel.

La posesión absoluta de Hyoga sobre su cuerpo. Exigido. Fue exigido por Hyoga en cuerpo y alma.

A ese pensamiento, otro pedacito de corazón se quebró en su pecho. Ahora las huellas en su cuerpo no eran sólo la de las manos de Shiryu. Eran también las manos de Hyoga que conocieron íntimamente cada centímetro de su piel.

"Seiya, no me has dicho que querías".

Seiya cerró los ojos, al caminar hacia Ikki el brazo de Hyoga lo dejó ir.

"Me llamó, Shun". Se recompuso al ponerse al día de nuevo con la noticia que lo había traído a la oficina. "¿Es verdad?. ¿Hipnos está con ustedes?".

Ikki suspiró. Tanto para hacerle un favor a Seiya.

"¿Hipnos?". La voz de Shiryu intervino. "¿Hipnos el Dios del Sueño?".

Ikki gruñó. "¿De cual sueño?". Él chasqueó irracional. Suspiró. "Lo siento". Su voz se consumió en un retumbo bajo que no dejó duda de las bien selectas obscenidades que bufaron en su garganta.

Como buen samaritano, Hyoga fue el siguiente en entrar en la ayuda del desvalido. "Shiryu, ¿por qué Atena nos eligió a Seiya y a mi para ir a Grecia?".

El humor curioso de Shiryu se esfumó tan rápido como un genio en una botella. "¿Uh?". Recogió algunos papeles del escritorio intentando componerse. Seiya, por su parte, se apartó, tanto por reconocer el mal humor de Ikki, tanto porque los resultados de esta conversación le interesaron.

"Bien". Continuó Shiryu mas tranquilo revisando las firmas de Ikki en los documentos. "Seiya, estos deben llevar tu firma también". Dijo aún con su atención en los papeles, Hyoga notó que sus manos temblaban un poco.

Aclarando la garganta, levantó el rostro. "Yo viajaré a Italia con Julián para coordinar las gestiones legales con sus abogados y al regreso estaré en China llevando la invitación de Dokoh y Shunrei. Atena, es decir, Sahorí necesita a Ikki aquí como cabeza administrativa de la Empresa y Shun está fuera de discusión por sus clases, además, ella no quiere enviarlo solo y dejar a Ikki sin alguien que pudiera dominarlo".

"¡Oi!". Ikki gruñó de nuevo.

Los demás sonrieron mientras Shiryu parecía inocente: "No es mi culpa, eso fue lo que ella dijo".

Unos minutos mas tarde los tres salieron de la oficina de Ikki dándole espacio a este último para continuar con la inmensa cantidad de trabajo que se le venía encima.

Hyoga se detuvo sólo a unos pasos de la oficina de Ikki. "Seiya, ve tu y habla con Sahorí, yo necesito hablar con Shiryu".

Tanto Seiya como Shiryu helaron a esa declaración.

Seiya tragó y miró a Shiryu quien le dirigió una mirada semejante. Era como si ambos fueran cómplices en un homicidio e Hyoga simplemente había descubierto el cadáver.

El rostro de Hyoga no mostró más expresión que una mera alegría callada.

Seiya asintió lentamente pero antes de retirarse, el rubio lo sostuvo de un brazo, lanzó una mirada rápida alrededor y se inclinó para darle un beso rápido. "Ponnykoi". Susurró lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por sólo dos personas cerca de él. "Prométeme que vas a extrañarme". Dijo y besó la frente de Seiya. Éste, aturdido por las palabras y el miedo de la presencia de Shiryu dando testimonio de un despliegue tan profundo de afecto, no le quedó otra sino asentir. Antes que caminara muy lejos, Hyoga habló en voz alta. "Y mientras me extrañas, dile a Sahorí que nos envíe en primera clase y nos hospede en un resort o no iremos". Seiya tembló a la voz ligera de Hyoga, pero de nuevo, simplemente asintió y se marchó a la oficina de Sahorí.

Dirigiéndose a Shiryu, sonrió tomándolo por un brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia su propia oficina. "Vamos Shiryu, tenemos mucho de que hablar".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

.Continuará.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas:

Realmente no tengo fresco en mis recuerdos si Ikki se encuentra a Hipnos o no (---no TENGO el manga de Saint Seiya y lo que me leí fue una soberana traducción de cada uno de los tomos de la saga de Hades----) de cualquier manera en esta ficción no se encontraron. (Esta nota la hice en el 2001 y sigue vigente, de hecho, ellos aún no salen en el ánime y en aquel momento no existía aún ningún ánime)

Hipnos y Tánatos **NO** son hijos de Hades. Muy posiblemente Hades era estéril, porque mientras Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron hijos para darle a los héroes para que mataran algo, Hades y Persephone no tuvieron descendencia.----Mas, si Kurumada-sama pudo hacer de Apolo un Dios maligno, yo puedo bien hacer de los gemelos los Hijos de Hades y tendría mucho mas tino, ¿a que no?, después de todo, ¿quién mejor para ser padre de tales criaturas sino el mismo señor de los infiernos?.---

Hipnos y Tánatos son personajes folklóricos de la mitología griega, en vista que aquí los he desarrollado a mi voluntad, les reclamo a estos dos como mis personajes originales.

El apellido de Dohko: Kangxi, se lo he dado yo... (o sea que no es oficial ni lo encontrarán por allí en otro lugar) ^_^

¿Qué les parece?... no se enojen con Seiya, él simplemente tiene miedo y, si parece un poco egoísta, eso es también muy humano cuando se está en tales condiciones. Prometo responder todos sus comentarios con calma este fin de semana, por ahora, ¡MIL GRACIAS!, no saben lo importante que son sus comentarios y apoyo.

--¡Gracias por leer!---


End file.
